A Love Affair
by Ghostgirl43
Summary: Sonic y Shadow al fin pueden consumar su amor, pero deberán, como cualquier otra pareja, superar algunos pocos obstaculos... ¿Lo lograrán? Yaoi SonicXShadow Updated! Capítulo 16 :3
1. Tú y Yo

Hola! Bueno esta es mi primer fanfic y agradecería mucho que lo leyeran y me dejaran reviews! gracias

Capitulo 1: Tú y Yo

-Hmhp. Esta noche está demasiado tranquila... Es perfecta.- Shadow se dijo a si mismo disfrutando de las pequeñas luces en el cielo acostado en el pasto, suspiró y lleno sus pulmones con aquel aire fresco y limpio.

Shadow se paró y caminó un tramo relativamente corto para ver su reflejo en aquel lago, el reflejo de la forma de vida más perfecta y se alejó.

Entre tanto, atrás de unos árboles se encontraba Sonic, el cual no tenía ni la menor idea de que Shadow estuviese ahí, cerca de aquel lago a la luz de la luna y viceversa.

Sonic soltó una pequeña risita de satisfacción. Después de haber luchado contra Eggman una y otra vez, junto con su _Sidekick _Tails, se sentía exhausto. Necesitaba descansar.

Como él conocía el lugar, literalmente como la palma de su mano, se dirigió hacia el lago, pero casi le da un ataque cuando ve a Shadow ahí, tal fue su sorpresa que casi se cae de la impresión.

Shadow escuchó un ruido extraño (era Sonic) y decidió investigar.

-Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí?-Preguntó Shadow con un poco de miedo.

Sonic al ver que venía Shadow para donde estaba, se echó a correr. Shadow vió como un rayo azul se alejaba rápidamente, él decidió seguirlo.

-Sonic.- Se dijo Shadow a sí mismo y soltó una pequeña risita.

Shadow no tardó en alcanzar a Sonic con el poder de sus Air Shoes y agarró a Sonic por un hombro y lo frenó en seco.

-¿Tú que haces aquí _Faker_?- Le dijo Shadow con cierto recelo

Sonic se sorprendió de que Shadow lo haya visto y peor aún, que lo haya frenado.

-Yo vengo a descansar, más bien yo te debería preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí Shadow?- Le contestó Sonic con cinismo.

-Hmhp.- Shadow soltó una pequeña risita- Yo igual

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente. En el aire había una extraña sensación que los dos podían claramente sentir.

Poco a poco ambos se fueron sonrojando y al cabo de unos infinitos 6 segundos, Sonic rompió el 'hielo'

-Y... ¿Cómo te ha ido con el Team Dark?- Preguntó Sonic aún sonrojado cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

-Bien, bien –Contestó Shadow un poco titubeante, también sonrojado- Rouge sigue igual como también Omega...

-Oye Shadow- Preguntó Sonic un tanto inseguro

-Dime- Le contestó Shadow con amabilidad

-¡El último en llegar al lago es puto!- Gritó Sonic a la misma vez que salía corriendo en dirección al lago

-Maldito...-Susurró Shadow mientras sacaba su esmeralda y usaba un Chaos Control para llegar más rápido que Sonic.

Al llegar Sonic al lago, ahí estaba Shadow mirando hacia las estrellas, esperando que Sonic llegara, el cual no tardó mucho.

-Ah, al fin llegas- Dijo Shadow con cierta ironía -Parece que eres puto-

Shadow soltó una pequeña risa mientras Sonic se ponía rojo del enojo

-Calla- Dijo Sonic un tanto enojado

Sonic se quitó sus zapatos y guantes y los dejó al lado de un árbol y retrocedió lentamente con una sonrisa en su cara

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Shadow -¿Y tus zapatos y guantes?

-Espera y acércate al lago- Le ordenó Sonic

-Está...bien- Dijo Shadow un tanto confundido

-Y... Mira!- Dijo Sonic mientras corría hacia el lago y saltaba -Woohoo!

Sonic al caer en el lago salpicó a Shadow, molestando esto a este último

-Ven! ¡El agua está fresca!- Sonic animó a Shadow a que se animara a meterse al lago

Shadow se sacudió toda el agua y se quito sus Air Shoes y guantes, dejándolos al lado de los de Sonic y se metió al agua

-Ahí voy!- Gritó Shadow al meterse al lago

Empezaron a jugar con el agua como niños pequeños (xD)

Y ahí estaban los 2 erizos en el lago a la luz de la luna. Se sentía una sensación un poco romántica, la cual no tardaron en percibirla

Después de chapotear en el agua como amigos, se detuvieron y sostuvieron la misma mirada fija que antes...

Se sonrojaron...

Se miraron...

Se tomaron de las manos...

-Sonic...

-Shadow...

Y poco a poco sus cabezas se fueron acercando para darse un beso tierno pero apasionado.

Sus manos jugaban un papel importante, ya que se abrazaron y jugaron con ellas en el momento.

Después de un largo minuto, se separaron lentamente y se quedaron mirando una vez más.

-S-Sonic... lo siento...- Shadow salió del lago, cogió sus cosas y se fue corriendo

-Espera Shadow! Espera!- Dijo Sonic estirando el brazo como si fuera a alcanzarlo con él

De inmediato, Sonic salió del lago y se dispuso a buscar a Shadow, por suerte en aquel bosquecillo había una pequeña cabaña que no estaba lejos

-Debe estar ahí... -Se dijo a sí mismo Sonic y de inmediato se fue corriendo a dicha cabaña.

-Mierda...- Shadow estrelló su cabeza contra la pared en modo de frustración -No debí haberlo hecho... de seguro está molesto conmigo...

Shadow se sentó en aquel frío suelo de madera y miro a su alrededor: había una mesa que se veía demacrada por los años al igual que unas sillas que estaban pegadas a la pared contraria; una mesita de noche con un candelabro encima, el cual estaba apagado, y por donde había entrado, una puerta hecha de tablones de madera desprolijos en la altura.

Mientras tanto, Sonic estaba afuera de aquella cabaña, la estaba revisando con la vista y recordó aquel beso en el lago... ese beso no era como los de Amy: fríos y sin sabor, no!, ese beso era cálido, lindo, era... rico.

Regresando a la realidad, Sonic empujó la gastada puerta y ahí se encontraba Shadow.

Tal y como lo había imaginado.

-Shadow...

-Vete Sonic, de seguro has de estar molesto conmigo- Contestó Shadow con tristeza

-No estoy molesto contigo, de hecho debería ser al revés- Sonic le dio ánimos y le ayudó a levantarse.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Shadow con inocencia.

-Si- Sonic le sonrió para que se sintiera mejor.

-Gracias- Contestó Shadow en tono amable y abrazó a Sonic.

-De hecho... tengo algo muy importante que decirte... - Dijo Sonic separándose de Shadow en forma amable, era hora de revelar sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué es?- Dijo Shadow agarrando a Sonic de los hombros

Sonic se acercó a la oreja de Shadow...

Susurró...

-TE AMO...

Shadow no sabía que hacer y de inmediato se sonrojó lo más que pudo y se acerco a la oreja de Sonic para hacer lo mismo, para decirle lo que en realidad sentía por el...

-YO TAMBIÉN...

Sonic se había quedado atónito, de saber que la persona que amaba también sentía lo mismo que él.

Sonic y Shadow agarrados de las manos, se sentaron en el piso y se besaron, pero este beso no era ocasional, era de amor puro.

Era un beso largo, el cual los dos disfrutaron demasiado...

Al terminar, se separaron lentamente y como ya estaban demasiado cansados se quedaron dormidos en aquella cabaña.


	2. Amor puro

Capítulo 2: Amor puro

Shadow abrió lentamente los ojos y poco a poco se fue incorporando, pero algo le detenía para que se parara, y era el brazo de Sonic; la noche anterior se habían quedado dormidos en esa cabaña.

Sonic seguía durmiendo y como Shadow no se había podido levantar, decidió abrazar a Sonic, le acariciaba la cabeza y las espinas con cariño.

Al cabo de un rato, Sonic despertó.

-Buenos días Sonic- Dijo Shadow en manera acogedora

-Awww- Sonic dio un ligero bostezo (Sonidos malos por falta de dinero xD) –Buenos días tú también Shadow

Sonic se estiró y se levantó junto con Shadow y salieron de la cabaña.

-Y... ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?- Le pregunto Shadow a Sonic de manera amable

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias Shadow!- Contesto Sonic de manera muy animada

Entonces Sonic y Shadow se fueron caminando hacia la ciudad; todos los humanos del lugar se les quedaban viendo extraño, entre ellos un pequeño grupo de jóvenes susurraban cosas:

-Oye we, mira eso- Dijo un chico señalando a la feliz pareja

-¿Qué es eso we?- Dijo otro chico lanzándole un codazo al primero

-Quien sabe, ¿Y tu we, que crees que sean esas mamadas que se agarran de las manos?- El segundo chico le preguntó a una chica que estaba con ellos

-Pues supongo que perros, no we?- Respondió la chica la pregunta de su amigo

-Pues que perros tan más feos- Contestó él

Shadow se había dado cuenta de los pequeños susurros de aquella banda de chicos, se molestó por eso.

Sonic ni se había percatado de su existencia.

-Venganza...- Susurró Shadow de manera maliciosa

-Venganza? ¿De qué hablas Shadow?- Preguntó Sonic de manera inocente

-Sígueme- Le ordenó Shadow

-Está bien- Contestó Sonic un tanto confundido

Shadow jalando a Sonic se dirigió a aquel grupillo que lo habían molestado con sus estúpidos comentarios.

-¡Mira los perros vienen hacia acá!- Mencionó el primer muchacho del grupillo

-Son unos hijos de puta!- Gritó Shadow mientras sacaba una pistola cargada

-¡Y sobre todo hablan!- Añadió la chica con impresión

-Van a ver cabrones!, me los voy a joder a los 3- Dijo Shadow mientras preparaba su pistola y se le formaba una sonrisa sádica en el rostro

-Noo! Shadow espera!- Sonic trató de detenerlo

-¿Por qué Sonic? Si nos han insultado!- Protestó Shadow

Los 3 muchachos estaban paralizados ante tal acto, no podían ni hablar.

-Sólo déjalos- Dijo Sonic en tono relajado

Shadow se dirigió hacia el grupo:

-Y no somos perros! somos erizos, malditos ignorantes hijos de su puta madre!

-Sólo lárguense y no los queremos ver de nuevo aquí, entendido?- Ordenó Sonic y de inmediato los jóvenes salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Shadow no puedes hacer eso!- Le regaño Sonic

-Pero...- Shadow parecía niño chiquito -Pero...

-Nada de peros Shadow, Anda llévame a casa como me habías dicho eh?- Agregó Sonic jalando del brazo a Shadow hacia su casa.

Al llegar a la casa de Sonic, Shadow se despidió de él con beso apasionado (xD)

Sonic había sentido una extraña sensación en el estómago...

Mientras tanto, Tails y Knux los veían besándose afuera de su casa, haciéndose bromas entre ellos y estallando en carcajadas (LMAO)

Al entrar Sonic vio que sus dos amigos, literalmente se estaban cagando de risa

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Sonic con una ligera sonrisa en su cara

-¿Por qué no lo invitaste a pasar?- Preguntó Tails aguantándose la risa

-¿A quién?- Preguntó Sonic con confusión

-"Por que no había necesidad", verdad?- Knux contestó la pregunta de Tails de manera irónica, haciendo que los 2 estallaran a carcajadas

-En serio, de quién hablan, no los entiendo- Sonic agregó con confusión el no percatarse de que lo habían visto besándose con Shadow

-De tu NOVIO xD- Contestó Tails con tono obvio

-Pero no lo invito a pasar por que estaban muy acaramelados- Agregó Knux al comentario de Tails

-¿Mi novio?- Sonic tenía ya hecha la mente un caldo

-SHADOW!- Contestaron Tails y Knux al unísono haciendo que Sonic se sonrojara

-Q-Qué?- Exclamó Sonic con cierta pena

-Lo vimos TODO- Comentó Knux con cierto aire superior

-P-pero...¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!- Gritó Sonic, más sonrojado ya no se podía

-¿Y el beso? eh?- Preguntó Tails mientras cesaban las carcajadas

-No es nada...- Dijo Sonic apenado

-Seguro?, por que yo siento que se gustan demasiado- Knux se estaba volviendo a burlar de Sonic

En ese instante Tails y Knuckles estallaron de la risa

Sonic rodó los ojos y se fue de la sala, se dirigió a su cuarto.

Se acostó, dejó su celular al lado suyo y prendió su lap-top. Revisó el Facebook (Lo encuentran como Sonic The Hedgehog xDDD)

104 notificaciones, 9 mensajes, 8 solicitudes de amistad.

Sonic solo vió lo más relevante y cerró su sesión. No había nada interesante que hacer ahí.

Decidió ver su DeviantART, You Tube y RedTube (ß xDDD)

Nada interesante. Apagó la computadora y decidió jugar con su teléfono (era touch)

-Aburrido- Pensó

Aventó el celular de manera suave, el cual había caído en su cama.

Sonic nunca había estado tan más aburrido; empezó a rodar sobre la cama, probando distintas posiciones para ver cual era con la que más se acomodaba.

Después de un largo rato, sonó su celular.

-Eh?-Preguntó Sonic -Quién será?

Sonic se acostó boca-abajo y de inmediato agarró el celular.

Era Shadow.

-¿Bueno?- Sonic contestó el celular -¿Qué pasa Shadow?

-¿Hola?- Preguntó Shadow -Te quería decir algo

-Dime

-Te... ¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo?- Preguntó Shadow un poco apenado

Sonic se había quedado estático

-¿Sonic?... ¿Sonic, pasa algo?- Preguntó Shadow con preocupación

-No, nada- Dijo Sonic un tanto _ido_ -Claro que me iría a vivir contigo, ¿Cuándo mando mis cosas par allá?

-Cuando quieras, mi pequeño _sonikku_- Dijo Shadow con ternura

Sonic se sonrojó cuando Shadow le dijo "mi pequeño _sonikku_" pero a la misma vez se alegró por que estaban dando "un paso más adelante" en su relación, ya no sólo sería amigos, si no, novios.

Obviamente, nadie debería darse cuenta de que Sonic y Shadow fueran novios, por lo que lo mantendrían en secreto

Sonic de inmediato empezó a empacar, estaba sumamente emocionado con esto de irse a vivir con Shadow, pero necesitaba que Tails y Knuckles cerraran sus grandes bocas con respecto a esto, además no debían enterarse que se fue con Shadow, si no, iba a ser un gran desastre.

Así que a Sonic se le ocurrió inventar que la Master Emerald corría peligro...

-¡Chicos, chicos! escuchen! ¡La Master Emerald corre peligro!- Gritó Sonic fingiendo (Sonic sabe fingir muy bien eh? xD) que realmente pasaba

-Pero cómo es posible?- Gritó Knux con desesperación

-Vamos chicos!- Agregó Tails mientras abría la puerta para salir volando

-Vamos Sonic!, Tú siempre eres el primero en salir!- Knux animó a Sonic para que saliera primero, además eran el **Team Sonic**.

-Yo los alcanzo después, no se preocupen- Les dijo Sonic con tranquilidad.

-Está bien...

Mientras sus amigos salían, Sonic sólo se quedó viendo como se iban, después de que Sonic se había asegurado que no estaban cerca, tomó sus cosas y salió a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Shadow, obviamente había tomado un atajo para llegar sin ser visto en la manzana.

Al llegar, tocó el timbre.

-Voy!- Se escuchó un grito desde adentro de la casa, claramente la voz de Shadow.

Sonic esperó.

Shadow abrió la puerta.

-Hola Sonic- Saludo amablemente Shadow

-Hola Shady!- De inmediato Sonic se abalanzó sobre Shadow y ambos cayeron al suelo

Al caer Sonic arriba de Shadow, ambos se sonrojaron y se ayudaron a levantar y levantar las cosas de Sonic.

-Lo siento Shadow...- Sonic se perdonó cabizbajo

-No te preocupes- Lo confortó Shadow -Mira, te mostraré tu nuevo cuarto...

Sonic siguió a Shadow hacia la gran recámara.

Era un cuarto demasiado grande, el cual tenía un tocador, 2 mesitas de noche al lado de la cama matrimonial que ocupaba el centro, cada una de un lado y un gran clóset.

Sonic dejó sus cosas en la cama y de sentó a desempacar.

-El cuarto es tuyo y mío- Dijo Shadow con tono seductor

Sonic le contestó con una gran sonrisa

-Que bueno!- Añadió Sonic

De inmediato Sonic recordó la mentira que le había inventado a sus amigos

-Me tengo que ir Shadow- Dijo Sonic preocupado

-¿Por qué?- Gimió Shadow con tristeza, como un niño cuando le dices que no.

-Les inventé que la Master Emerald corría peligro...- Dijo Sonic con cierta pena

-Bueno... ¿Cuánto te tardas?- Preguntó Shadow

-Una hora o 2- Dijo Sonic con tristeza -Pero volveré J

-Está bien...

Entonces Sonic salió de la casa hacia la Master Emerald, En donde ya estaban sus amigos registrando el lugar.

-Que bueno que llegas Sonic!- Comentó Tails mientras abrasaba a su mejor amigo

-Si eh? ¿Dónde estabas?- Añadió Knux sospechando un poco de Sonic.

-En casa, en donde más?- Dijo Sonic con ironía -Y bien? han encontrado algo?

-Nope- Dijo Tails un poco decepcionado

-Mmmmh... debería de haber algún Badnik o estar Rouge aquí- dijo Sonic dando pie a su mentira -Parece falsa alarma, bueno, mejor prevenir que lamentar no?

-Tienes razón Sonic- dijo Tails con tono entusiasta

-Bueno, vámonos- dijo Sonic con aquel tono característico de él.

* * *

Capítulo 2 eh? LOL 2 capítulos en 1 día :3 Dejen Reviews Plz! Y diganme que tal la historia! :D


	3. Algo más

Capítulo 3: Algo más

**Va a haber hard yaoi C: Si to te gusta el yaoi no leas mi historia. **

Al ver que no había amenaza alguna para la Master Emerald (Mentira de Sonic) se fueron caminando a su casa, pero se dieron cuenta de que Sonic había tomado otra ruta.

-¿A dónde va Sonic?- Preguntó Knux un poco desconcertado

-No lo sé- Dijo Tails también bastante desconcertado

-No tendrá algo que ver con Shadow?

-Pues a lo mejor, ¿Ves cómo se besaron?

-Si, tal vez se fue a vivir con el...

-Si... es lo más probable...

Tails y Knux se iban cuestionando en todo el camino el por qué de Sonic había tomado otra ruta.

Y efectivamente habían dado al blanco, tenía que ver con Shadow.

Al llegar Sonic a la casa de Shadow, tocó el timbre y como si fuera un reflejo, se abrió la puerta de inmediato, Shadow lo había extrañado.

Sonic entró y se dirigió a aquel gran cuarto de antes, donde Shadow lo estaba esperando.

Sonic esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama.

Shadow agarró a Sonic de los hombros y lo jaló a su boca en donde se dieron otro beso apasionado.

**ADVERTENCIA: HARD YAOI. Pero puedes leerlo, NO te voy a detener, pero atiende las consecuencias si quedas traumado. **

Poco a poco se fueron acostando en aquella gran cama y empezaron a jugar con las piernas y brazos, obviamente sin despegarse de aquel beso.

Ambos se empezaron a excitar y se separaron lentamente.

-Ahora es mi turno...- Dijo Sonic seductivamente.

Sonic agarró a Shadow y lo empezó a lamer, primero la cabeza, el cuello, los hombros. los brazos, el pecho, el estómago y poco a poco llegó a las piernas, Shadow se estaba excitando; Sonic empezó a lamerlas y con gesto seductor, lo obligó a quitarse sus Air Shoes.

Y así con la otra pierna, Shadow pensó que ya estaba en el mayor éxtasis, pero estaba mal.

-Listo?- Dijo Sonic con tono seductivo.

-Más listo que nada...- Dijo Shadow

Empezó a jugar con sus piernas así alcanzando una perfecta erección de Shadow. Sonic soltó una pequeña risilla.

Tomó el miembro de Shadow y empezó a lamerlo también, Shadow estaba más excitado que nada

Sonic empezó a morderlo un poco, lo cual hacía que Shadow gimiera de placer y se lo fue metiendo a la boca lo cual hizo que Shadow gimiera más duro.

Sonic empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos para excitar más (aún?) a Shadow

Esto duró un rato. Sonic era feliz viendo a Shadow gemir de placer.

Después de esto poco a poco fue sacando el miembro de Shadow de su boca.

Era el turno de Shadow.

Él giro a Sonic debajo de él.

Hizo exactamente lo mismo con él provocando una erección en Sonic.

-Lo haré con cuidado, supongo que esta es tu primera vez no?- Shadow le preguntó a Sonic, el cual sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Shadow empezó a lamer el miembro de Sonic, lo cual hacía que Sonic gimiera.

Y realizó exactamente lo mismo que hizo Sonic con él, pero con cuidado.

Ya al haber acabado, ambos ya estaban demasiado excitados, por lo que decidieron llegar un poco más lejos...

-¿Estás listo para lo siguiente?- Preguntó Shadow

-Más listo que nunca

Shadow volteó a Sonic boca-abajo, haciéndolo apoyarse solamente en sus codos y rodillas. Lamió el orificio de Sonic para que no le doliera demasiado.

Y despacio, fue insertando su miembro en Sonic.

-Ah, duele, ah- Gimió Sonic

-Lo haré con más cuidado, no te preocupes

-Por favor

Shadow trató de hacerlo lo más cuidadoso que pudo

-Duele, ah.- Sonic volvió a gemir

-Lo sé pero aguanta, ah, se siente bien no?- Shadow fue lo más cuidadoso que pudo.

Ya que Sonic se había acostumbrado, Shadow empezó a masturbar a Sonic, lo cual hizo que gimiera más fuerte, ya no de dolor, si no de placer.

Al llegar a su punto máximo tuvieron un orgasmo ambos, pero no se detuvieron.

Al cabo de un rato, Shadow lentamente salió de Sonic y por toda esa actividad se quedaron dormidos.

**~(ya acabó el hard yaoi ^w^, lo demás es pasable como los 2 capítulos anteriores)**

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Sonic y se dio cuenta de que las sábanas estaban sucias por lo de ayer.

Era un desastre.

Sonic volteó a su lado y ahí estaba durmiendo Shadow. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver que su futuro novio dormía como un angelito. Hipnotizado por aquella bella imagen, vió como Shadow lentamente abría los ojos.

-Buenos días!- Dijo Sonic con alegría

-Buenos días Sonic- Dijo Shadow con un poco de sueño

-Oye Shadow...- Preguntó Sonic un poco apenado. Era hora de declarársele.

-Dime pequeño

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Sonic ya estaba sonrojado

-Claro- Dijo Shadow bastante seguro.

Y ambos se fundieron como una sola persona con un beso.

Ya era oficial, Shadow y Sonic eran novios.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3: ALGO MÁS

* * *

Bueno, capítulo 3 :D Dejen reviews si quieren que siga con la historia! sería muy amable de su parte C:


	4. Propuesta

**Por favor si les gusta la historia dejen reviews! por favor! :D así me dan animos de seguir con la historia! **

Capítulo 4: Propuesta

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?- Preguntó Sonic muy animado

-Está bien- Contestó Shadow con un poco de sueño

Sonic se dirigió a la cocina entusiasmado.

Shadow sólo se le quedó viendo

-Vaya que Sonic se ve muy lindo cuando está de ese humor, se ve... sexy- Pensó Shadow mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Café, verdad Shadow?- Preguntó Sonic desde la cocina.

-Si por favor- Contestó Shadow muy amablemente.

Shadow se había dado cuenta de que las sábanas estaban manchadas por lo de ayer. Bastante manchadas de aquel seductivo líquido blanco.

-Hora de lavar...- Dijo Shadow quitando las sábanas del colchón

-Pero primero vas a desayunar eh?- Le protestó su novio

-Sí claro, no hay problema

Sonic sirvió dos platos con 2 huevos fritos y un pedazo de pan, café para Shadow y café con leche para él.

-Listo- Dijo Sonic mientras tomaba asiento

Shadow se sentó.

-Jugo?- Ofreció Sonic

-No gracias- Negó Shadow

-Está bien, más jugo para mi ^^- Sonic agarró la jarra y se sirvió un generoso vaso de aquel jugo de naranja.

Al cabo de un gran rato, los dos erizos terminaron de desayunar. Sonic cogió los platos para ponerlos en lavavajillas y no tuviera que hacer el trabajo sucio él mismo, sólo tenía que secarlos.

Shadow cogió las sábanas que anteriormente había recogido para poderlas lavar; casi se cae por la lefa tirada en el suelo.

-Después de lavar, tendré que trapear

*ding-dong* *ding-dong*

-Eh?- Dijo Shadow -¿Quién será?

*ding-dong*

-Hijos de puta! no se pueden esperar un momento?!- Gritó Shadow al mismo tiempo que soltaba las sábanas al piso

-¿Qué pasa Shadow?- Preguntó Sonic un tanto preocupado

-Tocaron la puerta

- Yo abro- Dijo Sonic

-No!- Protestó Shadow

-¿Por qué?

-No deben saber que tú y yo somos novios, o que vives en mi casa, o nuestra reputación quedaría arruinada.- Agregó Shadow

-Ok...- Dijo Sonic

-Escóndete- Ordenó Shadow

Sonic sólo asintió con la cabeza

Sonic se metió a la recamara y como un niño se escondió debajo de la cama.

Shadow fue a la puerta. La abrió

Era Rouge y traía una caja con el símbolo de GUN.

-Hola Rouge- Saludó Shadow con amabilidad

-¡Hola Shadow! ^^- Saludó alegremente Rouge dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

-Pasa- Invitó Shadow

-Gracias

Rouge se sentó en aquel sillón de color chocolate junto a Shadow.

-Y bien? ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Preguntó amablemente Shadow

-Como has estado de vacaciones, GUN te trajo esto de su parte y del Team Dark, por supuesto, espero te guste ^_^- Dijo Rouge mientras le daba la gran caja a Shadow, que por cierto estaba pesada.

-Oh, gracias Rouge!- Agradeció Shadow mientras abría aquella pesada caja.

Era una gran bazuca y una AK-47.

-Al menos esta "hija de puta" todavía te extraña de por allá, ya que la idea de darte esto fue mía- Rouge le guiñó el ojo mientras le apretaba el cachete.

-¿"Hija de puta"?- Preguntó Shadow

-¿No gritaste, "hijos de puta, no se pueden esperar un momento"?- Dijo Rouge con sarcasmo mientras le apretaba los 2 cachetes a Shadow con sus dedos.

-Perdón, sabes cómo me pongo- Shadow se había "ablandado" desde que le dijo sus sentimientos a Sonic, Rouge empezó a sospechar.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Rouge levantándose del sofá -Bueno, es hora de irme, fue un gusto encontrarte, Shadow

-No, gracias a ti por la bazuca y la AK-47- Shadow le agradeció a Rouge con un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos!- Rouge salió de la casa y Shadow cerró la puerta.

-Sonic! ya puedes salir!- Grito Shadow

-Ah!- Sonic gritó como niña (xDDD) -¡Una araña!

De inmediato Sonic salió de debajo de la cama corriendo hacia Shadow para terminar abrasándolo

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Una araña! Dx- Dijo Sonic espantado

-No te preocupes, ya pasó, ¿Estas bien verdad?- Preguntó Shadow a modo de consuelo para Sonic. Este sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Sonic al estar abrasado de Shadow levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos y Shadow bajó la mirada para verlo.

Sonic se veía tan inocente, tan lindo; de pronto le entraron unas ganas a Shadow de besarlo, asimismo también a Sonic.

Y sin dejar de estar abrazados, se dieron otro beso de aquellos, el cual tuvo una duración muy larga.

Después de transcurrido el tiempo dado para aquel beso, Shadow se separó muy lentamente de Sonic.

Recordando los deberes que tenían que hacer los dos se dirigieron a sus cosas.

...

Al llegar a su casa, Tails y Knux llegaron a la conclusión de que Sonic se había ido con Shadow a vivir.

-Oye Tails- Dijo Knux

-Dime Knux- Contestó Tails

-Ya se habrán follado?- Preguntó Knuckles con tono tranquilo

-¿Pero qué pinche pedo te pasa wey? O_O- Tails se había exaltado ante la pregunta

-Es sólo una pregunta- Se defendió Knux

-Pues la mera verdad, no sé- Dijo Tails demasiado relajado

-Mmmmh... ¿Y crees que ya sean novios?- Preguntó de nuevo Knux

-Pues supongo no?- Contestó Tails.

*ding-dong* *ding-dong* *ding-dong*

-Amy.- Contestaron los 2 al unisono

Era correcto. Amy siempre tocaba el timbre 3 veces para ver a Sonic.

-Y ahora qué le vamos a decir?!- Dijo Tails muy alterado -Si se llega a enterar que la dejó Sonic estaremos en muy grandes problemas!

-No te preocupes- Dijo Knuckles muy tranquilo -Le diremos que no está así de fácil y de sencillo.

Knux le abrió a Amy.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludó muy entusiasta Amy -¿Dónde esta mi sonikku?- Preguntó Amy estirándose para ver si estaba dentro de la casa.

-Hola Amy- La saludó Knux -No está Sonic, pero le puedes decir que lo pasaste a ver

Mientras tanto Tails fue al cuarto de Sonic para confirmar lo anterior, y tenían razón.

No había nada de Sonic en esa recámara.

Tails sonrió, de saber que su mejor amigo estaba feliz de estar con quien amaba.

En la puerta...

-Lo que pasa es que no me quiere saludar!- Dijo Amy un poco molesta

-No está y te lo digo fuera de coto, Amy, SONIC NO ESTÁ- Knux estaba un poco molesto por la actitud de Amy.

-Bueno... le hablaré por teléfono más tarde- Dijo Amy un poco triste

-Si... ni nosotros sabemos cuando regrese- Dijo Knux

-Nos vemos chicos, y si llega, ¡me avisan! por favor!- Se despidió Amy mientras se alejaba.

-Ufff! Nos salvamos Tails!, nos salvamos!- Dijo Knux cerrando la puerta

-¿De qué?- Preguntó Tails

-De Amy, pendejo!- Contestó Knuckles molesto

-Ah perdóname...-Dijo Tails con tono sarcástico -...imbécil- Susurró

-Cállate hijo de puta!- Le contestó Knux un tanto molesto

-Cállate cabrón! Tú sólo jodes y jodes y jodes!- Dijo Tails ya molesto hasta la verga

-Eres una perra!- Se defendió Knux

-Y tu una puta!

Y siempre era así, siempre se peleaban, no con golpes, si no con insultos, pero al final terminaban siendo amigos.

Sonic los tenía que soportar pero también se les unía de vez en cuando, lo cual , resultaba divertido para los 3.

...

Al acabar con sus cosas, Sonic y Shadow se sentaron en el sofá de color chocolate de la sala. Estaban exhaustos.

-Sonic...- Dijo Shadow con voz débil

-Dime _Shady_- Dijo Sonic con ternura

-Estaba pensando...- Shadow paró

-¿En?- Preguntó entusiasmado Sonic

-Bueno... que tú y yo...- Se había sonrojado

-NO VOY A TENER HIJOS eh?- Dijo Sonic en tono firme

-Pero, no quiero hijos ahorita- Dijo Shadow confundido -Ni siquiera nos hemos casado eh?

Sonic se sonrojó. Había descubierto lo que le quería decir Shadow.

Que se casaran.

-¿Tú quieres que yo me case contigo?- Preguntó Sonic

-Eh, técnicamente si- Contestó Shadow apenado

-Shadow...-Sonic le tomó la cara e hizo que le diera un beso.

Shadow se dejó llevar.

Ambos no querían separarse, pero tenían que hacerlo, para que Shadow le propusiera matrimonio a Sonic.

Se separaron como siempre, lentamente.

Sonic tomó a Shadow por lo hombros...

-Si me lo dices dignamente- Dijo Sonic

-Espera

Shadow se levantó del sofá y corrió a la recámara.

Traía una cajita negra y de inmediato se arrodilló ante Sonic...

-Sonic, te quieres casar conmigo?

-Con toda el alma, Shadow.

Shadow le puso el anillo de oro en el dedo medio de Sonic.

-Tú y yo para siempre... Mi pequeño sonikku...

-Siempre... Shadow, siempre.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4: PROPUESTA

* * *

Capítulo 4 eh? :3 bueno, espero subir el prox. capítulo lo más rápido posible! gracias por los reviews!

Me encanta conocer a quienes les gusta mi historia! :D Mi correo aparece en mi perfil pero de todas maneras se los doy: laridoggy(arroba)hotmail(punto)com


	5. Secreto

**Gracias por los reviews! ^^ Se les aprecia demasiado! Dejen reviews si quieren que siga con la historia! Si no hay reviews no continuaré, ya que no subiré cosas en vano ¬3¬**

Capítulo 5: Secreto

-Debemos ver lo de la boda Shadow- Dijo Sonic observando el reluciente anillo que le había dado su prometido

-Claro... ¿Para cuando sería la boda?- Dijo Shadow

-Pues... yo creo que dentro de 2 meses ¿te parece?- Contestó Sonic

-Sí

-Y quienes van a ir, donde e ir viendo los atuendos- Dijo Sonic un poco emocionado.

-Eso lo vemos después, ¿Te parece bien?- Dijo Shadow mientras abrazaba a Sonic por detrás.

-Claro, no hay problema- Contestó Sonic

-Por el momento podemos ver a quienes invitamos ¿vale?- Le explicó Shadow

-Podría ser Tails y Knuckles?- Preguntó Sonic

-Claro pequeño, a quien tú quieras.

-También a Rouge ¿no?- Preguntó Sonic

-Claro

-Silver y Blaze también, y Tikal, y Cosmo, la novia de Tails- Dijo Sonic ya entusiasmado

-Si, a todos si quieres, a Amy y a Cream también- Dijo Shadow mientras le daba un beso a Sonic en la mejilla

-Supongo... necesito cortar con Amy.- Dijo Sonic un poco tenso

-Mmmmh- Pensó Shadow -¿Por qué no la cortas de una vez?

-Sí tienes razón- dijo Sonic un poco pensativo.

-Habla con ella- Le sugirió Shadow -eso hice con Rouge hace como 2 meses.

-O mejor le envío una carta, tal vez sea más romántico.- Dijo Sonic separándose de Shadow.

Sonic agarró una hoja en blanco y decidió redactarle una carta a Amy diciéndole que ya no podían ser novios.

"Amy:

Esta carta que te mando tiene de propósito decirte que tu y to ya no podemos seguir en nuestra relación, a mi me duele demasiado decirte esto pero no podemos ser novios.

Me gustaría saber que te encontrarás a alguien como yo, que te aprecie como eres, linda y tierna.

Quiero que sepas, que no me gustaría hacer esto, pero lo tengo que hacer por causas personales.

Todavía te aprecio como una de mis amigas, y te aprecio demasiado ^^

Sonic"

-Esa carta no dice del todo la verdad pequeño- Lo reprendió su novio

-Pero es una pequeña mentira que le diré a Amy, aunque todavía la acepte como amiga.- Sonic sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, con eso cortas a Amy ¿Cierto?- Preguntó shadow

-Si, y con estilo- Sonic se estiró para darle un pequeño beso a Shadow.

-¿Quién se la va a dejar?- Preguntó Shadow

-Mandamos a alguien para que se la de a Amy- Dijo Shadow

Los dos se quedaron pensando...

Alguien de confianza...

Que viva cerca de Amy...

-Silver.- Dijeron los 2 al unísono

-Yo se la dejo, ya que Amy era mi novia- Dijo Sonic mientras le apretaba el cachete a Shadow.

-Más te vale que no te vean salir de mi casa- Le previno Shadow -Será mejor que salgas por atrás.

-Ok- Sonic asintió con la cabeza

De inmediato Sonic se dirigió a la puerta trasera y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia casa de Silver.

-Esto es aburrido- Dijo Silver mientras apagaba aquella gran caja idiotizadora que tenía en la sala -Qué voy a hacer?, estoy demasiado aburrido ._.

Silver empezó a dar vueltas por toda su casa y poco a poco empezó a flotar gracias a sus poderes telequinéticos.

*ding-dong*

Silver se estabilizó y fue a abrir la puerta

-Hola Silver!- Saludó Sonic

-Hola Sonic! ^^, Pasa!- Invitó Silver

-Gracias

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de Silver.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita Sonic?- Preguntó Silver entusiasmado

-Vengo a verte para que le des esto a Amy- Sonic le dio la carta a Silver

-¿Una carta?- Preguntó Silver mientras examinaba la carta

-Sí.- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ok. Yo se la daré en cuanto la vea, espero que sea pronto.- Dijo Silver sonriendo

-Gracias Silver!- Dijo Sonic mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo -Bueno eso ha sido todo, Nos vemos dentro de 2 meses!

Sonic salió de la casa mientras Silver se preguntaba por qué le dijo que dentro de 2 meses.

Sonic corrió a toda velocidad a la casa de Shadow y se metió por la puerta trasera.

-Eres rápido eh?- dijo Shadow mientras le daba un beso a Sonic.

-Gracias Shady- Sonic le devolvió el beso

Silver pensando sobre a qué se habrá referido Sonic con eso de "nos vemos en 2 meses", lo había dejado bastante confundido.

Silver fue a la que era antes la casa de Sonic para preguntarle

*ding-dong*

Tails no tardó en abrir la puerta.

-Hola Silver!- Saludó muy cordialmente Tails

-Hola Tails! ¿De casualidad se encontrará Sonic?- Preguntó Silver un poco esperanzado a que le dijeran que sí

-Emmm...- Tails empezó a actuar extraño -No! no se encuentra ehe ^^;

-Mmmmh, por que hace rato me vino a dejar una carta para Amy- dijo Silver confundido

-¿No le dices a nadie?- Preguntó Tails un poco desconfiado

-Supongo que sí, lo que me digas no le voy a decir a nadie.

-Pasa...- Tails lo hizo pasar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Knux -Ah hola Silver!

-Hola Knux!- Saludó Silver

-Sígueme- Tails se dirigió hacia el antiguo cuarto de Sonic. -Mira

Silver vio el vacío cuarto.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó

-Lo que pasa es que Sonic tiene una relación con Shadow. Son novios.- Dijo Tails un poco desconfiado

Entonces Silver había reaccionado, la carta para Amy, El cuarto vacío... Todo tenía sentido.

Sonic iba a cortar con Amy a través de una carta.

Parecía lógico.

-Ah ya. Gracias Tails!- Silver se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió

-Adiós?- Se despidió Tails

Silver se dirigió hacia la casa de Shadow, de inmediato que llegó tocó el timbre.

*ding-dong*

Shadow atendió la puerta mientras Sonic se escondía debajo de la cama.

-Hola Silver- saludó Shadow.

-Hola Shadow!- Respondió el otro

-Pasa- Lo invitó Shadow.

-Gracias.

Ya sentados en el sofá, Sonic tenía una gran vista desde donde estaba escondido.

Veía todo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- Preguntó Shadow cordialmente

-Sé todo. Me lo contó Tails.- dijo Silver con tono cortante

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Shadow confuso

-A lo de Sonic y tú.

Shadow estaba petrificado. Alguien sabía lo de él y Sonic. Y lo peor, que lo sabían 3 personas. Silver, Knuckles y Tails.

-¡¿Cómo se enteró ese zorro?!- Gritó Shadow -Voy a jodérmelo ahorita mismo!

-Noo Shadow!- Sonic salió de su escondite -No le hagas daño, por favor

-Pero Sonic, sabe lo nuestro!- Protestó Shadow

-Shadow te prometo que él no dirá nada si le digo que cierre la boca- Sonic le dijo a Shadow mientras le daba un beso.

-Está bien...

-Silver...- Dijo Shadow a modo de advertencia -No queremos que esto nadie lo sepa, entonces, no se lo vayas a decir ni siquiera a Blaze, vale?

-Vale- Dijo Silver decidido.

-Contamos contigo- Dijo Sonic.

-No se preocupen, por que esto no saldrá de mi boca- Silver hizo como si cerrara la boca con una cremallera.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5: SECRETO

* * *

Capítulo 5! Reviews si quieren que siga con la historia!

Me gusta conocer a los que leen mi historia! Mi correo: laridoggy(arroba)hotmail(punto)com


	6. Planes

**Dejen reviews si les gusta la historia! por favor! y si NO hay reviews no subo la otra parte y será cancelada la historia por que no subiré cosas en vano ¬3¬**

Capítulo 6: Planes

Una responsabilidad había caído en los hombros de Silver... Tenía que guardar bien ese secreto.

-Silver...- Dijo Sonic

-Dime

-Le puedo decir Shadow?- Sonic le preguntó a su prometido el cual asintió con la cabeza

-Qué?- Preguntó incrédulo Silver

-Nos vamos a casar en 2 meses- Dijo Sonic ruborizado

Silver había enmudecido

-Así que por eso me dijo "Te veo en 2 meses"...- Pensó Silver

-Es correcto, tenemos la boda planeada para dentro de 2 meses- Dijo Shadow mientras abrazaba a Sonic por detrás

-Yo les puedo ayudar a planear la boda por si quieren mi ayuda- Dijo Silver con una sonrisa en su cara

-En serio?- Preguntó Sonic entusiasmado

-Claro, para eso son los amigos ^^

-Gracias Silver- Agradeció Shadow

-Y si quieren les voy dando algunas ideas para la boda- Dijo Silver con satisfacción (Nunca pensé que Silver pudiera organizar una boda LOL)

-Claro, dinos tus ideas!- Dijo Sonic muy entusiasmado (Parece chica así XD)

-Bueno primero, en donde se van a casar?- Preguntó el erizo plateado mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta y una pluma

Sonic y Shadow se vieron mutuamente, como si estuvieran conversando

-Un lugar romántico- Dijeron al unísono

-Ok...- Silver anotaba en su libreta- Qué les parece en la playa?

-No- Dijeron los otros dos erizos

-...En... un bosque?

-No.

-En una cascada?

-No!- Dijo Sonic abrazando a Shadow y escondiendo su cara en su pecho afelpado

-...En un jardín con lago? Realmente está muy bonito, hay muchas plantas, y parece como si estuvieran en la naturaleza.

-Es romántico?- Dijo Shadow un tanto convencido

-Claro, además es muy bonito

-Tu qué piensas mi pequeño?- Le preguntó Shadow a Sonic

-Puede ser una buena opción- Sonic esbozó una sonrisa

-Ok...el jardín con lago...-Silver anotaba en esa pequeña libreta -Y los atuendos.

-Un vestido blanco y un traje negro, lo tradicional- Dijo Shadow tranquilo

-Vestido blanco y traje negro...Listo- Dijo Silver al terminar de anotar

-Vestido blanco?- Preguntó Sonic a Shadow a modo de susurro

-Te verás muy lindo con el- Le respondió Shadow

-Ok... Los invitados

-Quienes?- Shadow le preguntó al erizo cerúleo

-A todos

-Nombres- Dijo Silver ya listo para anotar

-Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Tikal, Blaze, Tú por supuesto, Cosmo, Cream & Cheese y Amy

-Ok... -Al escribir el nombre de Amy, Silver se acordó de la carta de Sonic. Terminando esto debía entregársela -De lo de la comida yo me encargo y de todo lo demás vale?

-Vale- Contestó la pareja

-Bueno, ya tengo los preparativos para la boda, sólo vean los atuendos, de lo demás yo me encargo.- Dijo Silver satisfecho

-Contamos contigo Silver- Dijo Shadow

-Si... eso sería todo

-Cuanto es el costo de tus servicios?- Preguntó Sonic

-Por ser mis amigos, nada.

-En serio?- Dijo Shadow incrédulo

-Si ^^

-Gracias- Respondió Sonic

-De nada... y ya me tengo que ir! tengo algunas cosas que hacer- Silver dirigió su mirada a Sonic -Y gracias por la invitación!

Silver salió de la casa de la feliz pareja y de inmediato se dirigió a su casa.

-Tengo que darle esto a Amy...- Silver tomó la carta y fue a la casa de Amy

*ding-dong*

-Quién es?- Preguntó Amy desde su casa

-Silver!

-Un segundo!- Silver sintió una eternidad XD

Amy abrió la puerta.

-Hola Silver!- Saludó Amy

-Hola Amy!

-Pasa

Ambos se sentaron en la sala de Amy (Por cierto rosa XD)

-Dime que se te ofrece Silver

-Te vengo a ver para darte esta carta de Sonic, no me dijo para qué pero me dijo que era para ti.

-Woah! Dile a Sonic que si es una carta de amor, que lo está haciendo muy bien- Dijo Amy entusiasmada

-Si claro, se lo diré- Silver trató de esbozar una sonrisa falsa, la cual funcionó -Bueno, eso ha sido todo Amy, me tengo que ir

-Bueno Silver, me agradó que estuvieras aquí y me dieras esta carta de mi Sonikku

-Nos vemos Amy!- Silver salió y se dirigió a su casa para planear la boda de la pareja.

...

-Crees que Silver haga un buen trabajo con nuestra boda?- Preguntó Shadow

-No te preocupes, Silver sabe lo que hace- Le contestó Sonic con un ligero beso, el cual se había extendido al punto de que sus lenguas jugaran dentro de sus bocas; Shadow agarró a Sonic por las caderas y Sonic a Shadow por el cuello.

Poco a poco las manos de Shadow fueron bajando hacia las nalgas de Sonic para hacer más vivo el beso.

Sonic tampoco se limitó nada más al cuello, si no también al pecho de Shadow, en el cual empezó a hacer churritos sus mechones de pelo.

Poco a poco se fueron acostando en el sillón para que Sonic quedara arriba de Shadow y empezaran a _jugar_... Pero esta vez no querían hacer el amor, o tal vez si?

El beso fue excitando poco a poco a Shadow, pero no pudo más y tuvo una erección. Sonic se veía contento.

-S-Sonic, no.- Shadow se levantó y apartó con cuidado a Sonic.

-Por?- Preguntó este ultimo abrazándolo.

-No quiero manchar el sillón ^^;- Dijo Shadow un poco apenado

-Estás bromeando cierto?- Preguntó Sonic

-No- Contestó el erizo azabache -Sabes el trabajo que va a costar tratar de quitar toda esa lefa que me harás tirar en este sillón de terciopelo!

-Está bien ¬¬, pero es la primera y última vez que me niegas el sexo!- Dijo Sonic un poco molesto.

-Te lo prometo- Shadow le plantó un beso a Sonic pero lo dejó con ganas de más.

-Otro- Pidió Sonic

-Está bien- Shadow le dio otro beso

-Gracias, al menos así compensas el sexo.- Le dijo Sonic mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Shadow

Ambos miraron la todavía presente erección de Shadow.

-Ya vez?- Le replicó Sonic de una manera linda

-Prefiero que se me pase a tener que tallar el sillón con jabón y agua- Dijo Shadow decidido

-Bueno... Pero la próxima vez si lo hago- Dijo Sonic satisfecho

-Está bien- Shadow empezó a acariciar las espinas de Sonic de una manera tierna, pero Sonic decidió aprovechar la erección de Shadow para jugar con ella.

Sonic tomó el miembro con una mano y lo empezó a masajear con sus dedos, haciendo que Shadow diera unos pequeños gemidos de placer.

-Ahhh, S-Sonic...ahhh- Shadow no quería sexo en el sillón para no desgastarse en tallarlo (que mamadas XD)

Sonic empezó a pellizcarlo suavemente hasta que él se colocó de tal manera que lo pudiera meterlo en su boca.

Lo empezó a lamer, sacándolo y metiéndolo a un ritmo desigual, lo metía rápido y luego lento, después lo mordía y lo lamía haciendo que Shadow gimiera más fuerte

Al poco rato, Sonic sintió como el fluido salía y obviamente se derramó algo que cayó en el sillón.

-Ahhhhh!- Shadow había tenido un orgasmo haciendo que su líquido blanco fluyera más

Shadow estaba tan excitado que sólo se dejó llevar y un hilito de saliva salía de su boca.

Sonic había conseguido lo que quería, excitarlo lo mayor posible.

Y así continuaron en el punto G de Shadow hasta que este se quedó dormido (-.-')

Sonic, al no escuchar lo gemidos, cesó y se fijó que Shadow estaba dormido.

-Hmph. Shadow se durmió en la mejor parte! Bueno dejémoslo descansar.- Sonic se limpió la lefa sobrante de su boca y efectivamente Shadow tenía razón, limpiar el sillón iba a ser un reto.

Sonic suspiró y vió como Shadow dormía plácidamente aún con aquel hilito de saliva que salía de su boca.

Se acurrucó en Shadow y se quedó dormido.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6: PLANES

* * *

Capítulo 6! ^_^ dejen reviews! y diganme que tal la historia!

Me gusta conocer a los que leen mi historia! Mi correo: laridoggy(arroba)hotmail(punto)com :D


	7. Malentendido

**Gracias por los reviews! se les aprecia mucho! y dejen reviews si quieren que continúe con la historia **

Capítulo 7: Malentendido

Al despertar Sonic vio que Shadow todavía estaba dormido.

Se levantó y contempló el sillón color chocolate con manchas blancas.

Sonic suspiro y fue por 2 esponjas y 2 cubetas, una con agua limpia y la otra con agua enjabonada.

Se acercó a Shadow el cual empezó a levantarse lentamente.

-Buenos días!- Saludó Sonic -O tardes

-Eh? Buenos días- Shadow se sobó la cabeza como si se hubiera pegado

-Listo para limpiar?- Sonic alzó las cubetas y las esponjas

-Yo te dije que era mala idea pero no me escuchaste- Replicó Shadow

-Pero bien que te gustó no?- Sonic le replicó entregándole una esponja

-Bueno, debo admitirlo, sabes como excitarme- Shadow le dio un beso a Sonic en la mejilla

-Hehe, ahora ayúdame a limpiar tus desastres- Le dijo Sonic mientras tallaba el sillón

Sonic se había colocado en tal posición que hizo que Shadow literalmente, babeara por el

-¿Qué esperas para ayudarme?- Le replicó su novio

-Ah, lo siento- Shadow al acercarse al sillón, le agarró el trasero a Sonic

-O/O- Sonic se había sonrojado

-Oye! Eso se hace con mi permiso!- Sonic le lanzó agua a Shadow

-Ah si? Pero ahora eres mío- Shadow le lanzó agua a Sonic

-Vas a ver!- Le aventó la esponja al erizo azabache

Y así los dos estaban jugando con el agua hasta que se había acabado toda y los dos estaban empapados, pero el sillón ya estaba limpio.

-Bueno el sillón está limpio pero nosotros estamos empapados- Dijo Sonic

-Podríamos ir a bañarnos- Sugirió Shadow

-Buena idea

-Quién se baña primero tu o yo?- Preguntó el erizo negro

-Mejor ahorremos agua, báñate conmigo- Le dijo Sonic mientras lo abrazaba

-Está bien

Sonic se dirigió al baño, abrió la cortina de la regadera y abrió el agua caliente, sólo que le había olvidado prender la luz

El agua salió de la regadera y tocó su piel cerúlea mientras se calentaba.

-Me esperabas?- Dijo Shadow entrando a la regadera

-Ah! Me espantaste- Le dijo Sonic

-Perdona- Shadow le tomó las manos a Sonic.

Shadow se fue acercando para darle un beso tierno pero apasionado.

-Te gustó?- Le dijo Shadow en tono seductivo

-Claro...Amo tu manera de besar- Sonic se acercó y le dio otro beso

-Y yo la tuya

Lentamente se separaron y se vieron mutuamente...

-Ya sabes que te amo verdad?- Shadow le agarró con ternura la cara

-Si, y yo a ti...- Sonic le tocó el pecho, acariciando su pelo

-Cuando nos casemos...A dónde te gustaría ir de luna de miel?- Preguntó Shadow

-A un lugar romántico, donde... tú sabes, hacer el amor de una manera linda y a la vez un poco atrevida, te parece?- Contestó Sonic

-Me parece bien...mi pequeño _Sonikku_- Shadow agarró a Sonic por la espalda y le plantó otro beso.

Sonic agarró a Shadow por el cuello como siempre lo hacía...

Estaban debajo de la regadera...

Sintiendo el agua en su piel...

Y el beso mejor propinado por Shadow, Sonic estaba en el paraíso.

No quería que acabara pero tenía que ser así.

Shadow se separó con suavidad de Sonic.

-Creo que estamos desperdiciando mucha agua no crees?- Dijo Shadow cerrando la llave

-Si- Sonic salió de la regadera y se colocó una toalla, Shadow hizo lo mismo.

Se dirigieron al cuarto donde se secarían

-Y donde esperas que sea nuestra luna de miel, eh? Lugar específico- Preguntó Shadow mientras se secaba

-Pues...- Sonic se quedó pensando -Qué te parece...Mmmmh...Un hotel 5 estrellas?

-Sabes cuanto cuesta algo así?- Dijo Shadow

-Si, pero tengo mis métodos- Le dijo Sonic

-Hehe, está bien pequeño

Al terminar de secarse Shadow se acostó en la cama y Sonic se acurrucó en su pecho

-Y qué quieres hacer en estos momentos?- Preguntó Shadow

-Estar contigo- Dijo Sonic -Todo mi tiempo lo quiero usar para estar contigo

-Y yo igual- Le contestó su prometido mientras le daba un beso en la frente

Escuchó rugir el estómago de Sonic...

-Tienes hambre verdad?- Le delató Shadow

-Hehe ^^; si, un poco- Sonic se frotó el estómago

Y escuchó rugir también, el estómago de Shadow...

-Tu también- Le dijo

Shadow sonrió.

-Y si comemos algo? Apenas son las 6, nos da tiempo de ir a un restaurante- Sugirió Shadow

-Eso me parece una idea romántica- Le dijo Sonic

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano, era barato y era romántico, exactamente lo que buscaba la pareja. Entraron y tomaron una mesa.

-Les puedo ofrecer algo?- Ofreció la camarera

-Sí nos puedes traer esto?- Dijo Shadow -Y un vino, por favor

-Claro- La camarera le guiñó a Shadow a modo de ligue. Shadow no le vió importancia -En un momento se los traigo

-Gracias- Agradeció Shadow -Y... ¿lo estás disfrutando?- Le preguntó a Sonic mientras le agarraba las manos.

-Si, gracias Shadow.- Sonic se estiró para darle un beso a Shadow

-Espera, necesito usar el baño- Sonic se levantó y se retiró

-Claro, te espero.- Le contestó Shadow

-Aquí tienen la comida- Le dijo la camarera

-Ah gracias- Le respondió Shadow

-Una pregunta, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó insegura la mesera

-Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog- Contestó el erizo -Por?

-Solo curiosidad- Contestó ella

-Y tu?

-Me llamo Skie- Dijo la mesera un poco sonrojada

-Bonito nombre

-Gracias- Skie se sonrojó más

-Y... ¿vienes con alguien?- Preguntó Skie

-Si vengo con mi cita- Dijo Shadow

-Y... se puede saber quien es ella?- Preguntó Skie

-Es _él_- Dijo Shadow un tanto molesto

-Lo siento- Dijo Skie con tono seductivo

Sonic había salido del baño, cuando se percató de la plática de Shadow y la mesera

-¡Shadow!- Gritó Sonic

-¡Sonic!- Dijo Shadow

-¡Pero que mierda estás haciendo!- Dijo Sonic molesto -¡Estás ligando con ella!

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Dijo Shadow

-Yo me voy- Skie se retiró de la escena

-¡Y después de tener sexo oral me haces esto!- Dijo Sonic con lágrimas en la cara

-Pero...!- Shadow se había levantado de la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sonic

-No! Déjame en paz!- Sonic salió del restaurante corriendo

-Sonic! Espera!- Shadow también había dejado el dinero necesario para cubrir la cena y salió del restaurante

Shadow buscó a Sonic hasta que lo encontró en un callejón sentado llorando.

-Sonic...- Shadow se acercó

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Sonic entre lágrimas

-Vengo a decirte lo que realmente pasó

-Escucho...

-La mesera se me acercó y me preguntó mi nombre, por educación se lo di, y después me preguntó con quien venía y le dije que venía contigo y... creo que su propósito era ligar conmigo, pero yo no quería eso, yo sólo te amo a ti, a nadie más- Shadow le dio un beso a Sonic mientras le secaba sus lágrimas

-Cómo se que me estas diciendo la verdad?- Dijo Sonic derramando unas cuantas lágrimas más

-Por una sencilla razón... YO NUNCA TE MENTIRÍA- Le dijo Shadow mientras le daba otro beso apasionado.

-Está bien, sólo por que te amo- Sonic le plantó otro beso a su novio.

-Entonces, vámonos vale?- Le invitó Shadow mientras le daba la mano para levantarse -Vamos a casa

-Si por favor- Sonic se levantó

-Olvidemos esto por favor- Dijo Shadow mientras tomaba la mano de Sonic

-Todo esto queda olvidado.- Sonic asintió con la cabeza -Espera...

-Qué pasa?- Preguntó Shadow

Sonic lo jaló hasta el fondo del callejón y lo empujó hacia la pared.

-¿Qué pretendes? eh?- Preguntó Shadow incrédulo

-Nada- Dijo Sonic en tono seductivo

-Sí claro- dijo Shadow

-Hehe

Sonic empezó a desabrochar la blusa de Shadow en busca de aquel pecho afelpado que tanto amaba

-Ah, así que el chico azul quiere tomar las riendas?- Preguntó Shadow, un poco excitado

-Claro...-Dijo Sonic metiendo su mano entre las mangas de Shadow, así este aprovechó para hacer lo mismo.

Sonic le fue quitando la blusa a Shadow de manera sensual, de todas maneras estaban en un callejón oscuro, desde donde estaban, nadie los podía distinguir.

También le fue abriendo la cremallera del pantalón a Shadow, para sentir la ya esperada erección de este. (Shadow tiene erecciones a cada ratito XD)

Lo empezó a masturbar haciendo que soltara unos cuantos gemidos de placer.

-Ahhh, S-Sonic... Siempre logras... excitarme...Ahhh- Dijo Shadow entre gemidos

-Si lo sé, hehe- Dijo satisfecho Sonic

-Ahhh...s-se siente...tan bien... Ahhh- Shadow estaba feliz y excitado.

-Lo sé...-Sonic le dio un beso

Al terminar Sonic ayudó a Shadow a vestirse para irse a casa

-Listo?- Preguntó Sonic

-Un poco acalorado pero listo- Dijo Shadow secándose el sudor

-Hehe, bueno vámonos a casa- Dijo Sonic

-Claro.- Contestó Shadow.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7: MALENTENDIDO

* * *

Capítulo 7! Gracias por los reviews n.n Dejen si les gusta la historia por favor!

Me gusta conocer a quienes leen mi historia! mi correo: laridoggy(arroba)hotmail(punto)com


	8. Verdad

**Gracias por los reviews! n.n Dejen si les gusta mi historia por favor! Sin reviews no hay historia ¬3¬**

Capítulo 8: Verdad

Al ser sido entregada la carta de Sonic por Silver, Amy no podía esperar para abrirla

-Veamos cuán romántico fue mi Sonikku- Dijo Amy abriendo la carta entusiasmada

Al terminar, de leerla, Amy dejó caer unas lágrimas que mancharon la carta

-Pero...no entiendo...cómo que ya no puede ser mi novio?!- Dijo Amy arrugando la carta

Amy se dirigió hacia la antigua casa de Sonic y tocó el timbre como loca

-Ya voy!- Dijo Tails desde dentro de la casa un poco molesto

-Apúrate!- Gritó Amy

Tails abrió la puerta

-Hola Amy ¬¬- Dijo Tails molesto

-Hola Tails, Déjame pasar- Pidió Amy

-Para?- Preguntó el zorrito

-Necesito ver a Sonic

-No te puedo dejar pasar

-¡Déjame pasar!- Dijo Amy tratando de quitar a Tails de la puerta

-¿Qué es ese alboroto?- Dijo Knux mientras se acercaba a la puerta -Ah, Hola Amy

-Hola Knuckles, ¿Le puedes decir a Tails que me deje pasar para ver a Sonic?

-Emmm... Siento que eso no va a ser posible, ya que Sonic no está- Dijo Knuckles apartando a los otros dos

-¡¿Y por qué no está?!- Preguntó Amy a gritos

-No sabemos- Dijo Tails

-¡Es que el muy imbécil no me quiere ver!- Dijo Amy tratando de apartar a los dos de la puerta

-¡NO ESTÁ!- Dijeron el zorro y el equidna al unísono quitándola de la puerta

-Grrr... Es que me mandó esta carta- Amy les dio la carta

Tails y Knuckles la leyeron y se preguntaron si esta era la manera que Sonic cortaría con Amy.

-No sabemos nada de esta carta- Dijeron los chicos devolviéndole la carta a Amy

-Más les vale que me estén diciendo la verdad eh! o si no...- Amy sacó su martillo (no me pregunten de dónde coños sacó eso)

-Sólo te decimos que no sabemos nada al respecto de esta carta de Sonic- Le contestó Knux -Y... guarda eso por favor

-Está bien... le hablaré por teléfono y espero que sí me conteste por que la última vez que le llamé no contestó- Dijo Amy dándose por vencida

-Si, esperamos eso- Dijo Tails

-Nos vemos- Amy dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa.

Tails y Knuckles cerraron la puerta

-No jodas! Amy casi nos da en la madre por culpa de Sonic!- Dijo Knuckles

-Sí ya lo sé imbécil!- Le replicó Tails

-A ver perra, tú me respetas- Le dijo Knuckles

-Y tú hijo de puta también me respetas!- Le dijo Tails

-Cállate imbécil!- Le gritó Knuckles

-Cállate pendejo!- Le contestó el zorro

-Lo único que sabes es joder!

-Y tu chingar!

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente y se empezaron a reír

-Tú sabes que eres mi amigo Tails

-Y tú el mío Knux

Y así concluían sus 'amistosas' peleas XD

Durante el trayecto, Amy pensó en quien acudir para preguntar por la carta o por lo menos, encontrar a Sonic.

Si no era con sus amigos, tal vez era con quien le entregó la carta, Silver.

Se dirigió a la casa de Silver.

*ding-dong* *ding-dong*

-Voy!- Se escuchó la voz de Silver

Silver abrió la puerta

-Hola Amy- Saludó Silver

-Hola Silver- Saludó ella

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- Preguntó el erizo plateado

-¿Sabes algo de la carta que te dio Sonic?- Preguntó Amy

Silver no debía decirle nada, debía ser secreto, Shadow y Sonic confiaban en él

-Nope

-Seguro?- Preguntó Amy pensando que le iba a sacar algo más al erizo

-Seguro

-Está bien

Amy dio la media vuelta para seguir con su búsqueda

Se dirigió hacia la casa de Shadow.

*ding-dong* *ding-dong*

-Quién?- Preguntó Shadow

-Amy!- Contestó esta

-Voy!- Respondió el erizo negro

Shadow abrió la puerta

-Hola Amy- Saludó él

-Hola Shadow- Saludó ella

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- Preguntó Shadow

-Sólo una pregunta que espero que tú sepas contestarme, ¿Sabes algo al respecto de esta carta de Sonic?- Le dijo mientras le daba la carta arrugada

Shadow sabía perfectamente el porqué de la carta, ya que estaba con Sonic cuando la escribió

-Pues...no se nada de esta carta de ese hijo de puta- Shadow mintió

-Seguro?- Preguntó Amy esperando otra respuesta de él

-No, no se nada- Shadow le devolvió la carta -Pero aquí dice que todavía te quiere como amiga

-NO!- Gritó Amy -Yo lo quiero como novio!

-Amy- Shadow la agarró del hombro -La vida puede ser así de cruel con nosotros pero hay que aprender a superarlo. (Sabias palabras de Shadow XD)

-Está bien...- Amy derramó algunas lágrimas

-No te preocupes, tal vez al rato vaya a hablar contigo para ver todo esto

-Ok- Dijo Amy secándose las lágrimas -Gracias de todas formas Shadow

-De nada

Amy dio media vuelta y se fue

Shadow cerró la puerta

-Quien era?- Preguntó Sonic

-Era Amy- Dijo Shadow mientras abrazaba a Sonic

-Y qué quería?- Preguntó este último

-Saber por qué le enviaste esa carta

-Es para cortar con ella...Bueno, ese es o era el propósito- Sonic se acurrucó en Shadow

-Lo sé, pero ella todavía te quiere...-Dijo Shadow apartando la vista de su novio -Pero tú eres mío y de nadie más- Shadow le dio un beso en la frente

-Amy debe enfrentar la realidad, que yo ya no voy a seguir siendo su novio- Le dijo Sonic

-Lo sé

-Amy era demasiado molesta y asfixiante- Dijo Sonic agarrándose la garganta -Cuando teníamos que ir a una misión ella iba, cuando iba con Tails y Knuckles a alguna fiesta, ella iba!- Sonic sumió su cabeza en el pecho de Shadow

-Muy aprehensiva- Dijo Shadow mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al erizo cerúleo

-Sí y quitármela de encima realmente fue lo mejor!- Dijo Sonic

-Si lo creo mi pequeño- Respondió Shadow

-Bueno, al menos no me tendré que casar con ella- Dijo Sonic con alivio

-Por qué casarte con ella?- Preguntó Shadow sorprendido

-Bueno, es que me dijo, cuando éramos novios que se iba a casar conmigo y nada más conmigo- dijo Sonic un poco preocupado

-Pero ya no te debes preocupar de eso, ya que te vas a casar conmigo- Le dijo Shadow

-Tienes razón- Le dijo Sonic mientras lo volteaba a ver -Y voy a ser más feliz contigo que con Amy- Sonic le plantó un beso a Shadow

-Y yo contigo- Shadow le regresó el beso

Y efectivamente, Sonic era más feliz con Shadow que con Amy

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8: VERDAD

* * *

Capítulo 8! Gracias por dejarme reviews! Siento la tardanza u.u problemas con la computadora pero subiré los demás capítulos en cuanto pueda!

Me correooo: laridoggy(arroba)hotmail(punto)com


	9. Jardín de la pasión

**Otro capítulo! Gracias por los reviews! Sin reviews no hay siguiente capítulo ¬3¬**

Capítulo 9: Jardín de la pasión

Después de esa extraña visita por Amy, Silver revisó su libreta en donde tenía las ideas de la boda de Sonic y Shadow.

-Veamos...-Silver fue pasando hojas para revisar las ideas

-Será caso de ir a ver a Blaze para que me acompañe a ver...- Silver recordó que no le podía decir a Blaze, a menos que Sonic y Shadow le dieran su permiso. Decidió enviarles un mensaje al celular de Shadow:

"Shadow, una pregunta, para ver el lugar de la boda necesito decirle a Blaze, ¿Puedo hacerlo siempre y cuando le diga que es un secreto?"

Silver lo envió y esperó la respuesta que al poco rato había llegado:

"Claro, siempre y cuando siga siendo secreto entre tú y Blaze"

Silver al ver el mensaje se dirigió a la casa de Blaze

*ding-dong*

Blaze abrió la puerta

-Hola Blaze!- Saludó el erizo

-Hola Silver!- Blaze le dio un beso en la mejilla -Pasa

Silver entró a la casa de su amiga

-¿En qué te ayudo Silver?- Ofreció Blaze

-Lo que te voy a pedir quiero que lo guardes en secreto y no se lo digas a nadie- Dijo Silver muy serio

-Claro

Silver volteó de un lado a otro

-Es que voy a organizar la boda de Sonic y Shadow y para eso, necesito de tu ayuda

Blaze enmudeció.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el

-No estás bromeando, verdad?- Preguntó ella incrédula

-No

-Woah...¿Y Amy sabe de esto?- Preguntó Blaze

-No... Cuando le entreguen la invitación, no tengo la menor idea de cómo reaccione

-Yo tampoco...¿Y cuando se casan?- Pregunto de nuevo ella

-En 2 meses- Contestó Silver con una sonrisa en su cara

-Ok. ¿Tienes ya los detalles para la boda?

-Si- Dijo Silver mostrándole la libreta

-Ok. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por ellos y los llevamos a ese jardín?- Dijo Blaze un tanto emocionada

-Claro.

Blaze y Silver salieron de la casa para dirigirse a la de Shadow.

*ding-dong*

-Quién?- Se escuchó la voz de Shadow

-Silver y Blaze- Contestaron estos dos al unísono

-Voy!

Shadow abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba Sonic.

-Hola chicos!- Saludó Sonic

-Hola!- Saludó Silver

-Hola muchachos- Saludó Blaze

-Pasen- Invitó Shadow

Silver y Blaze pasaron a la sala de Shadow

-Bonita casa- Dijo Blaze observando todo a su alrededor

-Gracias- Agradeció el erizo azabache

-Y ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Sonic

-Los queremos llevar a que vean el lugar en donde se van a casar- Dijo Blaze

Sonic y Shadow se vieron mutuamente

-Salgamos por la puerta de atrás- Dijo Shadow

Al salir, se dirigieron a aquel jardín que no estaba muy lejos

-Saben, tengo allá una amistad que les puede mostrar el jardín mientras Silver y yo vemos los demás arreglos- Dijo Blaze durante el trayecto

-Me parece buena idea- Dijo Shadow mientras abrazaba a Sonic

Al llegar, Blaze se dirigió hacia una chica

-Chicos, ella es Onix- Blaze la presentó

-Hola- Dijeron los erizos al unísono

-Hola!- Contestó Onix entusiasmada

-Bueno chicos los dejo, voy con Blaze para ver otros pequeños detalles

Onix, una erizo-lobo (Que onda con mi erizo-lobo XD) era dueña del lugar y se encargaba de mostrar el lugar a aquellas parejas que realizaban su boda ahí

-Vengan, síganme- Pidió ella

Sonic y Shadow la siguieron por un pequeño camino empedrado.

El jardín era, efectivamente como les había dicho Silver, muy bonito y con muchas plantas, había un lago en el centro de este y muchas plantas exóticas que lo adornaban, había una pequeña casita de madera y un camino empedrado que rodeaba el lago. Realmente era hermoso.

Al terminar de que Onix les mostrara el lago, Sonic y Shadow se quedaron viendo el lago...

-Los dejo para que revisen el lago y vean detalles menores- Se despidió ella

-Sí gracias- Dijo Sonic

Sonic y Shadow se sentaron en la orilla del lago, abrazados uno del otro

-Te amo- Le dijo Sonic a Shadow

-Y yo a ti

Se dieron un pequeño beso, ya que no podían llegar más lejos por que corrían el riesgo de que alguien los viera.

-Qué crees que sea esa casita?- Preguntó Sonic

-No sé- Dijo Shadow -Vamos a investigar

Se dirigieron hacia la pequeña casita para ver qué era.

Era una simple casita.

-Entramos?- Dijo Sonic

-Crees que nos digan algo?- Contestó Shadow

-No lo creo si les decimos que estuvimos viendo detalles menores, como cuánto te puedo excitar aquí...- Dijo Sonic seductivamente

-Si lo ves de esa manera...

Ambos entraron a esa casita y para evitar ser vistos, cerraron con llave.

Al entrar vieron una gran cama, algo como un _King size_ que era perfecto para ellos dos, unas mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama con cajones.

Sonic se sentó y le dio palmaditas a la cama como señas para que Shadow se sentase también

Al estar los dos en la cama se vieron y lentamente se fueron deslizando en la cama, quedando Sonic arriba de Shadow

Se empezaron a besar y empezaron a desvestir para comenzar con la _diversión_...

Al quedar completamente desnudos, Shadow giró a Sonic para que este quedase acostado y Shadow encima de él.

Al estar ya excitados, Shadow introdujo su miembro en Sonic y empezó a masturbarlo.

El movimiento del vaivén se hacia un poco más rápido que lo acostumbrado, haciendo que la cama rechinase.

-Ahhh S-Shadow...Ahhh- Sonic soltaba gemidos de placer cada vez más fuertes al igual que Shadow

Sonic al no aguantar más dejó salir aquel líquido blanco manchando las sábanas y a Shadow

Después de un largo rato Shadow salió de Sonic y los dos se sentaron el la cama. Había quedado exactamente como el sillón.

-Mierda- Dijo Sonic

-No te preocupes, encontraremos cómo solucionar esto.

Mientras tanto, afuera de aquella casita, Silver y Blaze ya habían acabado de ver todo lo necesario para el evento.

-Listo- dijo Silver cerrando su libreta

-Bueno, ya tenemos todo listo, ahora busquemos a la feliz pareja- Dijo Blaze

-Claro- Silver asintió con la cabeza

Blaze y Silver estuvieron buscando a Sonic y a Shadow pero no los encontraban.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?- Preguntó Blaze

-No tengo ni la menor idea- Respondió Silver

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la pequeña casita y se dirigieron a ella.

Al estar allá, Silver tocó la puerta

Cuando Sonic escuchó los toques de Silver se puso nervioso

-Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Sonic exaltado

-No te preocupes, ya veré que se me ocurre- dijo Shadow agarrándolo de los hombros

Shadow empezó a buscar sábanas limpias en todo el cuarto hasta que abrió un cajón de una mesita de noche

-Perfecto- Shadow sacó la sábana y quitó con ayuda de Sonic la sucia, con la cual Shadow se limpió, la dobló y la guardó

Sonic, mientras su novio se limpiaba, colocó la sábana limpia y se vistió

-¿Te ayudo?- Ofreció Sonic

-Gracias- Agradeció el otro

-Sonic ayudó a Shadow a colocarse la blusa mientras este último se abrochaba el pantalón.

-Listo?- Preguntó Sonic

-Listo

Quitaron la llave y abrieron la cabaña

-Qué pasó?- Preguntó Shadow

-Que ya está todo- Dijo Blaze -No quiero ser metiche pero, ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí dentro?

Sonic se sonrojó

-Nos estábamos besando a punto de hacer el amor, por?- Dijo Shadow muy naturalmente para encubrir que tuvieron sexo ahí

-O_O Ok...- dijo Blaze sorprendida de la naturalidad de Shadow

-Bueno, vámonos- Dijo Silver

Shadow y Sonic salieron de la casita para regresar a casa

Blaze fue con Onix y le agradeció

-No se estaban besando, verdad?- Dijo Silver en un susurro

-Y cómo coños sabes eso?- Dijo Shadow también en un susurro

-Vamos, si nada más se hubieran besado nada más hubieran cerrado la puerta- Contestó Silver con una sonrisa

-Está bien, está bien, tuvimos sexo ahí dentro- Confesó Shadow sonrojado

-Hehe, lo sabía- Dijo Silver un poco triunfante

Al regresar Blaze, los cuatro se dirigieron a casa.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9: JARDÍN DE LA PASIÓN

* * *

Capítulo 9! n.n Gracias por los reviews! w Se les aprecia demasiado!

Meh correoo: laridoggy(arroba)hotmail(punto)com


	10. Invitaciones

**Gracias por los reviews! Se les aprecia! Sin reviews no hay sig. capítulo ¬3¬**

Capítulo 10: Invitaciones

Al llegar a la casa Silver prendió su computadora

-Ahora que vas a hacer Silver?- Preguntó Blaze

-Voy a hacer las invitaciones de la boda

-Ok. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Vale

Silver diseñó con ayuda de Blaze, las elegantes invitaciones

Al tenerlas impresas, fueron de nuevo a la casa de Shadow

*ding-dong* *ding-dong*

-Quién?- Preguntó Shadow

-Nosotros!- Respondió Silver

-Voy!- Contestó el otro erizo

Sonic abrió la puerta. Estaba con la blusa totalmente abierta

-Espera! Todavía no me abrocho el pantalón- dijo Shadow mientras se acercaba

Silver y Blaze se vieron mutuamente

-Listo- Contestó Shadow -Qué se les ofrece?

-O_O Emmm... Ya están las invitaciones- Dijo Silver

-Oh Gracias!- Dijo Sonic mientras se abrochaba su prenda

-De nada, es sólo que las repartan- Dijo Blaze

-Ok.- Respondió Shadow

-Bueno...eso es todo- Dijo Silver

-Nos vemos!- Se despidió Blaze

Silver y Blaze dieron media vuelta y se fueron

Shadow cerró la puerta

-Bonitas invitaciones- Dijo Shadow al verlas

-Si, son muy elegantes- Dijo Sonic tomando una.

-Son exactamente 10 invitaciones- Dijo Shadow al barajearlas

-Las que necesitamos

-Bueno, no perdamos más nuestro tiempo y vamos a entregarlas- Dijo Shadow

-Salimos por la puerta de atrás?- Preguntó Sonic

-No.- Contestó su prometido con una sonrisa en su cara

Al salir se dirigieron a la casa de Tails y Knuckles

*ding-dong*

Tails abrió la puerta

-¡Sonic!- Tails abrasó a su amigo

-Tails!- Sonic le devolvió el abraso

-Hola Shadow!- Saludó el zorrito

-Hola Tails

-Pasen!- Invitó este

-Gracias

-Hey Sonic!- Saludó el equidna

-Hola Knux!- Saludó Sonic

-Que pasó?- Preguntó el primero

-Venimos a darles esto- Shadow estiró su mano para darles las elegantes invitaciones -Están invitados a nuestra boda

Tails enmudeció. Knuckles igual.

-Woah! Que bueno Sonic! Estaremos ese día- Dijo Tails viendo la carta

-Hehe, Que buena onda Sonic!- Añadió Knux

-Gracias chicos- Agradeció Sonic

-Eso ha sido todo- Dijo Shadow -Esperamos verlos ese día

-Nos vemos imbéciles!- Se despidió Sonic

-Nos vemos perra!- Dijo Knux

-Nos vemos puta!- Contestó Tails mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿Puta? ¿Perra?- Preguntó Shadow

-Es que a veces así nos llevábamos ^^;- Dijo Sonic

-Hehe, está bien mi pequeño

Fueron a casa de Rouge

*ding-dong*

Rouge abrió la puerta.

-Hola Shadow!- Saludó esta -Hola Sonic!

-Hola Rouge- Contestaron los dos al unísono

-Que se les ofrece?- Preguntó ella

-Te venimos a invitar a nuestra boda- Dijo Shadow entregándole la invitación

-Nyaaaa!- Gritó Rouge -Que bonito! ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-En 2 meses- Dijo Sonic sonrojado

-Que buena fecha, así me dan tiempo de escoger un buen vestido- Dijo Rouge con gesto pensativo

-Si...

-En fin eso es todo- Dijo Shadow soltando un suspiro

-Los veré ese día eh!- Les despidió la murciélago

-Nos vemos!- Se despidió Sonic

Después fueron a casa de Tikal.

*ding-dong*

Tikal abrió la puerta

-Hola chicos- Saludó la equidna

-Hola Tikal- Dijo Sonic

-En que les puedo ayudar?- Preguntó Tikal

-Te venimos a invitar a nuestra boda- Dijo Shadow

-Qué bien! Gracias chicos!- Agradeció ella mientras recibía la invitación

-De nada- Dijo Sonic -Esperamos verte ese día, allí viene la dirección

-Gracias!

-Recuerda no faltar!- Dijo Sonic mientras se retiraba con Shadow

Se dirigieron a la casa de Cosmo, la novia de Tails

*ding-dong*

Cosmo abrió la puerta

-Hola chicos!- Saludó la chica

-Hola Cosmo!- Saludó Sonic

-Pasen- Invitó ella

-No es necesario- Dijo Shadow

-Está bien

-Te invitamos a nuestra boda- Dijo Sonic

-Gracias! Estaré ahí- Dijo Cosmo admirando la bonita invitación

-Te esperamos- Dijo Shadow

Se dirigieron a casa de Cream & Cheese

*ding-dong*

La pequeña Cream abrió la puerta

-Hola señor Sonic!- Saludó la niña -Hola señor Shadow!

-Hola Cream- Saludó Sonic -Se encuentra tu mamá?- Preguntó

-Si, esperen- Cream entró por su madre

Vainilla se acercó a la puerta con su hija

-Hola chicos- Saludó ella

-Hola Vainilla- Saludó Sonic

-Las queremos invitar a nuestra boda- Dijo Shadow entregando las 2 invitaciones a Cream y a Cheese. -Tú Vainilla pasas sin invitación, no hay problema

-Gracias chicos, no se preocupen que si iremos- Dijo Vainilla

-Muchas gracias- Agradeció Sonic

Dieron la media vuelta y Vainilla cerró su puerta.

Al haber entregado todas esas invitaciones, las únicas que faltaban eran las de Amy y sus organizadores.

Tocaron la puerta de Amy.

Amy abrió y se llevó una gran sorpresa...

Ver a Sonic con Shadow de la mano

-SONIC!- Gritó Amy al sacar su imponente martillo

-No le hagas daño!- Pidió Shadow mientras se ponía delante de Sonic

-Así que me dejas por EL?!- Gritó de nuevo Amy

-Relájate- Dijo Sonic

-Dime que quieres?- Dijo Amy cruzándose de brazos

-Invitarte a nuestra boda- Dijo Shadow mientras le entregaba la elegante invitación -Te queremos ver allá Rose.

-Grrr... Sí iré- Dijo Amy bastante enojada

-Gracias!- Dijo Sonic

Sonic y Shadow dieron la media vuelta para irse a su casa.

Amy cerró la puerta

-Así que me dejas por él eh?- Dijo Amy para sí misma -Ya te darás cuenta de lo que Amy Rose es capaz de hacer para que te cases con ella y con el imbécil de Shadow...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10: INVITACIONES

* * *

Capítulo 10! Dejen reviews! plz!

Meh correo: laridoggy(arroba)hotmail(punto)com


	11. Vestido Blanco y Traje Negro

**Gracias por los reviews! Recuerden: Sin reviews no hay siguiente capítulo ¬3¬ **

Capítulo 11: Vestido Blanco y Traje Negro

Sonic y Shadow decidieron ir a ver las vestimentas que iban a usar ese gran día.

-Vamos- Dijo Shadow

-Claro- Contestó Sonic.

Al salir de la casa, Amy estaba ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí Amy?- Preguntó fríamente Shadow

-Ah- Amy disimuló el enojo -Perdona, no te vi.

-Responde- Pidió el, enojado.

-Pues, qué te digo- Dijo Amy en tono arrogante -Estoy aquí para ver la magnífica vista que se ve- Le esbozó una sonrisa

-Más te vale que no te metas en nuestra relación, por que si no, te las verás conmigo- Dijo Shadow molesto

-Hmm- Amy movió su cabeza al lado contrario de donde estaba Shadow -No me meteré

Sonic sólo veía con extrañeza.

-Shadow, no confío en ella- Sonic le susurró a Shadow -Mejor vámonos

-Tienes razón- Shadow le plantó un beso -Vámonos

Al alejarse, Amy estalló de coraje

-Grrr- Gruñó -No puede ser!

Mientras tanto...

-Qué vestido te gustaría usar mi pequeño?- Preguntó Shadow abrazando a su prometido por la cintura.

-Uno elegante y por supuesto, que te guste- Dijo Sonic mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novio

-Hola! En qué les puedo ayudar?- Dijo una trabajadora del plantel

-Hola, sólo queríamos ver vestidos para nuestra boda- Dijo Shadow alzando la vista hacia ella

-¿Quién lo va a usar?- Preguntó la señorita

-Yo- Dijo Sonic sonrojado

-Síganme- Pidió ella

-Claro- Respondieron los dos al unísono

Llegaron a un cuarto lleno de vestidos de novia, unos muy bonitos, otros no tanto, unos largos y otros cortos.

Ellos querían un vestido elegante y con garbo, que fuese no muy largo para que Sonic no tropezara con él, hermoso a la vista, en especial a su prometido y sobre todo, que a Sonic le gustara usarlo.

La trabajadora les enseño varios modelos, los cuales eran muy bonitos, pero le faltaba algo...

-Tengo este otro modelo, de hecho es el último que nos queda- Dijo la señorita mostrándoselos.

Sonic lo empezó a revisar

-Realmente es hermoso- Dijo el erizo azul -Y es de mi talla...

-Se te ve excelente- Dijo Shadow

-¿Lo llevan?- Preguntó ella

Sonic y Shadow se voltearon a ver, decidiendo si lo llevaban o no.

-¿Y bien?

-Lo llevamos- Dijo Sonic

-Ok.

Shadow tomó a Sonic de la mano y se acercaron al mostrador.

-Tengan- Dijo la trabajadora

-¿Y la nota para pagar?- Dijo Sonic

-Cortesía de la casa- La trabajadora esbozó una gran sonrisa (Una gran suerte XD)

-Gracias!- Agradeció Sonic

-Realmente, gracias- Agradeció de igual manera Shadow

-No hay de qué- Se despidió ella

-Ah, espera- Dijo Sonic

Sacó una pequeña hojita de papel con la dirección de la boda.

-Ten.- Dijo Sonic

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó ella.

-La invitación a la boda- Sonic le esbozó una sonrisa

-Gracias!- Dijo apenada

-No, gracias a ti por el vestido- Se despidió el erizo

La pareja salió de la tienda

-La invitaste verdad?- Preguntó Shadow

-Sip- Dijo su novio

-Heh- Dijo Shadow con una sonrisa

-Vamos por tu traje- Dijo Sonic mientras se dirigían a una tienda de _smokings _

Al llegar, el primero en entrar fue Sonic después le siguió Shadow con cautela.

-Mira cuantos trajes!- Dijo el primero dando vueltas en busca del perfecto para Shadow

Shadow se dirigió hacia un traje bastante elegante...

-Hmmm...- dijo Shadow mientras lo revisaba -Me gusta este

Sonic fue de inmediato a donde estaba Shadow

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó

-Sí, es elegante y bastante bonito.- Dijo Shadow mientras lo descolgaba y lo veía mejor

-Puedes probártelo si te gusta- Una voz femenina bastante familiar se escuchó desde el fondo de la tienda

-Eh?- Dijo Sonic tratando de recordar quién era

-Hola chicos!- Saludó Rouge

-Rouge?- Preguntó Shadow bastante desconcertado

-Si, yo Rouge!- La murciélago hizo gestos con las manos a modo de presentación

-Y qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Sonic

-Me conseguí hace unos meses un trabajo en esta tienda para tener algo que hacer cuando GUN no me llamara

-Oh, ya veo- Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa

-Regresando, Pruébatelo Shadow, quiero ver cómo se te ve y quiero oír la opinión de Sonic- Dijo Rouge empujando a Shadow a los vestidores

-Es un modelo bastante bonito- Le dijo Rouge a Sonic

-Seguro- Dijo él

Shadow salió de los vestidores

-Wow...- Sonic se había enamorado más de Shadow

-Y bien?- Preguntó este ultimo

-Para serte sincera, se te ve bastante bien eh!- Dijo Rouge cruzando los brazos con satisfacción

-Gracias- Agradeció el erizo azabache

-Te lo llevas?- Preguntó ella

Shadow de inmediato miró a Sonic

-Eh?... Ah, Claro! Sí nos lo llevamos- Dijo Sonic a balbuceos

-Se ve que te gustó Sonic- Le dijo la murciélago al erizo con un codazo amistoso

-Hehe, la verdad es que sí ^^;- Dijo Sonic un poco apenado

Rouge empacó el traje y se lo entregó a Shadow

-Ten y regresen pronto a la tienda- Se despidió Rouge

-Espera, ¿Y con qué pagamos?- Preguntó Shadow

-Se los regalo- Dijo Rouge (puta suerte que tienen los 2 ¬¬)

-Gracias!- Agradecieron los dos

Salieron de la tienda despidiéndose de su amiga, que hizo un gesto, no muy común de ella, regalarles el traje.

-Wow, tuvimos mucha suerte con la vestimenta- Dijo Sonic mientras veía el traje

-Tienes razón- Le contestó Shadow

Entre tanto, en unos arbustos no muy a lo lejos, se encontraba Amy con unos binoculares

-Mierda!- Susurró -Ya tienen el vestido y el traje!

Amy vió a través de su rosados binoculares cómo Sonic y Shadow se daban un beso

-Ah! Maldita sea!- Gimió -Pero Amy Rose tiene tácticas muy buenas que harán que mi Sonikku sea de nuevo mío- Amy retiró los binoculares y se escondió en los arbustos nuevamente.

Salió de los arbustos llena de hojas y ramitas en el pelo y en el vestido

-Oh vamos!- Dijo Amy enojada quitándose las hojas y ramitas -Necesito estar presentable para conseguir el vestido. No pudo quitarse todas, pero al menos se veía bien.

Entró a una tienda de vestidos y trató de escoger un vestido que fuera demasiado llamativo, el plan de Amy era usar un vestido muy llamativo para robar la mirada de Sonic y que le pidiese casarse con ella y no con Shadow. (plan estúpido detectado XD)

-Hola- Saludó Amy a la señorita que atendía

-Hola, en qué le puedo ayudar?- Preguntó esta última

-Necesito un vestido para un evento importante y me gustaría que fuera llamativo- Pidió Amy

-Claro, sígame- Pidió la trabajadora

Amy mientras la seguía, fue viendo a su alrededor para ver si había algún vestido que cumpliera sus requisitos.

-Tengo este- Dijo la señorita

Amy vió el vestido color azul con lentejuelas, tenía unas imponentes flores color azul rey en la parte izquierda de la cadera, tenía una abertura en la pierna para hacerlo sensual.

-Perfecto- Pensó Amy -Me lo llevo

-Ok.

Amy pagó la cantidad elevada por el vestido, pero no le importaba por que confiaba en su plan.

Mientras tanto...

Sonic y Shadow llegaron a su casa, para probarse bien los trajes.

-Esto creo que no es tradicional, pero probémonos las vestimentas- Dijo Shadow

-Si... Pruébate tu traje- Dijo Sonic -Quiero ver qué tan sexy te ves con eso

-Vale...- Shadow empezó a quitarse la ropa para probarse bien la prenda -Y bien?

-Te ves... guapo y... sexy- Dijo Sonic mientras se mordía el labio inferior

-Gracias- Agradeció su novio con un beso -Tu turno

Sonic empezó a quitarse la ropa para probarse el vestido

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Sonic

-¿Me gusta? - Dijo Shadow -Te ves increíble, pero te verás mejor ese día

-Gracias- Sonic se sonrojó un poco

-Sabes?- Preguntó Shadow -Celebremos esto a nuestra manera... vale?- Dijo con tono seductivo

-Hehe, claro- Sonic se quitó el vestido y lo dejó en el clóset

Shadow se acostó en la cama en pose seductiva

-Te espero para la _diversión_- Dijo Shadow en tono sensual

-Claro- Sonic cerró la puerta y se dirigió con Shadow para _jugar_...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11: VESTIDO BLANCO Y TRAJE NEGRO

* * *

Capítulo 11! Gracias por los reviews! Siento la tardanza pero mi otra historia me dejó sin tiempo TT^TT

Meh correo :3 : laridoggy(arroba)hotmail(punto)com


	12. Cena

**Hola de nuevo! Realmente siento la tardanza del capítulo pero tenía cosas que hacer u_u y como voy a entrar a la escuela los episodios los subiría masomenos todos los viernes ^^ ya que no se si voy a tener mucha tarea (La escuela es pesada T_T) Bueno disfrútenlo! :D**

Capítulo 12: Cena

Después de terminar de "jugar" (piensen lo que quieran, lo dejo a su imaginación XD) , como era de suponerse, se había quedado dormida la feliz pareja.

Poco a poco despertó Shadow. Bostezó

-Buenos días dormilón!- Saludó Sonic y traía un vestido de mucama

-Buenos días- Contestó su novio admirando el cuerpo de Sonic. -¿Por qué demonios siempre me tratas de excitar?

-Ya se hizo costumbre- Sonic esbozó una sonrisa

-Claro...- Shadow se sonrojó

-Ten- Sonic traía una charola con comida -Tu cena

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó Shadow admirando aquella bandeja con comida

-Ya cené- Mintió.

-No te creo

A Sonic le rugió el estómago

-Te dije- Dijo Shadow con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Pero no tengo hambre- Sonic se cruzó de brazos

-Sí claro lo que digas- Shadow se recorrió a un lado -Ven siéntate y cenamos los dos vale?

-Vale- Sonic se sentó al lado de Shadow y sintió como el brazo de este pasaba por atrás de su cabeza a modo de abrazo.

En la charola había 2 piezas de pan dulce, un vaso de leche y un pequeño flan napolitano

-Come- Pidió Shadow

-Y tú?- Preguntó Sonic

-No te preocupes, mi linda mucama- El comentario de Shadow había hecho sonrojar a Sonic

Sonic cogió un pan, lo remojó en la leche y se lo empezó a comer

Shadow sólo veía ver comer a Sonic.

-¿Y tú por qué no comes?- Preguntó Sonic aún con el bocado de comida en la boca

-Shh- Shadow le cerró los labios -Tú come.

-Pero...

-Come, he dicho

Sonic se terminó ese bocado para fijar la vista en el vaso.

Shadow lo miró con curiosidad

-Shadow...- Sonic todavía tenía la vista en aquel vaso con leche medio lleno

-Dime

-Di "Ahhh"- Sonic volteó a ver la expresión de confusión de Shadow

-Para?- Preguntó este último

-Tú nada más hazlo

-Ok.

Shadow abrió la boca emitiendo aquel sonido mientras Sonic cortaba un pedazo del otro pan.

-Sigue, sigue- Pidió Sonic

Este le metió el trozo del alimento a la boca de Shadow, haciendo que este cerrara la boca para masticarlo.

Sonic dejó salir una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras cerraba los ojos

Shadow se comió ese pedazo de pan con un poco de recelo

-Lo hiciste a propósito!- Se quejó

-Ahora es tu turno de comer- Le dijo Sonic mientras le entregaba la otra parte del pan -Debes comer conmigo

-Lo haré por ti- Shadow agarró el trozo de pan que le ofrecía el erizo azul

-Gracias- Sonic le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Abre la boca- Pidió Shadow

-Me vas a hacer lo mismo- Dijo Sonic un poco divertido

-Ah sí?- Shadow lo miró

-Te conozco Shadow

-Trata de no decir "Ahhh" con esto- Shadow deslizó su mano en la entrepierna de Sonic provocando un gemido de este...

-Ahhhhh...

Shadow cortó un pedazo de pan y lo metió en la boca de Sonic haciendo que se lo comiera.

-Ves?- Shadow sacó su mano y se la mostró a Sonic, el cual estaba sonrojado a más no poder. -Con esta mano puedo lograr que abras la boca- Esbozó una sonrisa

-Vas a ver!- Sonic tomó la otra parte de su pan y se la metió a la fuerza a la boca de Shadow -Esa fue mi venganza

Shadow, sin otra opción se comió el pan.

-Contigo no hay remedio, verdad?- Shadow negó ligeramente con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hehe, lo sé- Sonic besó a Shadow en los labios de Shadow, que estaban llenos de azúcar del pan dulce.

-Tus labios saben mejor con esa azúcar en ellos- Dijo Sonic separándose de Shadow

-Y los tuyos también- Shadow se veía feliz.

-Ten- Sonic agarró el vaso con leche medio lleno y se lo ofreció a Shadow -Tómatelo

-No vas a querer para el resto del pan?- Preguntó Shadow

-No gracias, así también sabe rico el pan dulce- Sonic le mostró una sonrisa a su novio

-Conste, eh- Shadow bebió del vaso dejando derramar unas cuantas gotas que habían caído al pelo de su pecho

Para ser honestos, a Sonic le había gustado que a Shadow se le derramaran unas cuantas gotas, lo hacía ver...lindo.

-Oh!- Shadow vió su pecho -Trajiste servilletas?

-Claro... Pero yo te limpio vale?- Dijo Sonic tomando la única servilleta

-Vale

Sonic empezó a limpiar el pecho de Shadow con delicadeza mientras el otro miraba complacido

-Gracias- Agradeció Shadow

-De nada- Dejó Sonic la sucia servilleta en la charola de aluminio.

-Terminemos con la cena, te parece?- Dijo Shadow cogiendo una cuchara, para ser precisos la única.

-Claro

Shadow, con la pequeña cuchara cogió un pedazo del pequeño y delicado flan y se lo dio a Sonic

El primero esbozó una sonrisa

-Rico y dulce eh?- Preguntó

-Si, bastante rico- Sonic se sacó la cuchara de su boca y agarró otro trocito del flan y lo deslizó en la boca de Shadow

Shadow quitó la pequeña cuchara y le plantó un beso a Sonic en los labios

-Igualé la dulzura del flan?- Preguntó Shadow

-Yo diría que la superaste- Sonic le devolvió el beso

-Y tú la mejoraste- Shadow empezó a acariciar la cara de Sonic

-Ahora no...- Sonic se sonrojó y bajó la mirada

-Tienes razón.- Shadow quitó la charola de la cama y la puso en una mesita de noche -Mejor?

-Creo- El erizo azul levantó la cara

-Sólo disfruta...- Shadow bajó su mano a la entrepierna de Sonic haciendo que gimiera como la vez anterior.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12: CENA

* * *

Holita! :3 Siento realmente la tardanza del capítulo U.U Disfrútenlo ^^;


	13. Preparando

**Hola a todos ^^; ... Lo sé. :( me van a matar por la tardanza del capítulo pero me quedé sin tiempo libre pero me he estado esforzando mucho por acabarlo. Perdón por poner un capítulo corto pero el tiempo no me da para más... Dejemosnos de sermones y disfruten el (atrasadísimo) capítulo ^^;**

Capítulo 13: Preparando

*ronquidos por parte de Shadow*

Sonic al haber despertado, lo veía con curiosidad.

Ver cómo Shadow roncaba era gracioso.

Sonic esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

*ding-dong*

-Eh?- Preguntó el erizo

Abrió la puerta.

Era nada más y nada menos que sus grandes organizadores. Silver y Blaze

-Hola Sonic- Saludaron

-¿Por qué estas vestido de mucama?- Preguntó Blaze

Sonic se había sonrojado y bajó la mirada

-Eso dice todo O_O- Silver le susurró de manera discreta a su amiga

-Perdonen la vestimenta, pero no me dio tiempo de cambiarme ^^;- Dijo Sonic entrando a su casa a cambiarse de ropa -Ahorita regreso

Al Sonic entrar en la casa cerró la puerta.

Silver colocó su mano en su barbilla en gesto pensativo

-En qué piensas?- Preguntó Blaze

De inmediato Silver se había sonrojado...

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó de nuevo su amiga

-NO NO NO NO NO NO!- Silver hizo gestos con las manos, negando con ellas

-No pensaste en...

Silver la volteó a ver. Él estaba rojo a más no poder... Y sí, había pensado en _eso_

Blaze abrió los ojos al pensar en...

-¡SILVER!- Blaze estaba sonrojada

-¿Qué?- Preguntó su amigo

-No me hagas pensar el lo que seguramente habrán hecho Sonic y Shadow en la noche!- Blaze había sonrojado más

-Yo no te hice pensar eso! Lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad!

-Está bien...- Blaze suspiró -Esos pensamientos nunca se pensaron

-Si...- Silver soltó un suspiro de igual manera -Dejemos la vida sexual de Sonic y Shadow en paz.

Blaze soltó una pequeña risilla.

-Siento la tardanza chicos, pero tuve que despertar a Shadow- Dijo Sonic al abrir la puerta.

Tenía razón, Shadow tenía cara de haber despertado hace 1 minuto (XDD)

-Pasen- Ofreció el erizo azul

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- Preguntó Shadow bostezando.

-Venimos a decirles sobre los preparativos de su boda- Dijo Silver sacando su libreta

-¿Y qué tienen?- Preguntó Sonic abrazando a Shadow

-Debemos saber qué tenemos hasta ahorita- Contestó Blaze

-Tenemos el lugar, el vestido y... ya- Dijo Shadow mientras le daba un ligero beso a Sonic

Blaze los miró bajando un poco la cabeza

-Eso es todo?- Preguntó

-Si- Dijo Sonic

-Ok...- Silver anotaba en su libreta -Sólo falta el pastel

-Pastel?- Preguntó Shadow

-Si, en toda boda hay un pastel- Dijo el erizo plateado

-Y churros! :3- Dijo Sonic

-Churros?- Preguntó Shadow

-Si- Sonic esbozó una gran sonrisa

Guardaron silencio

-Ok...*gota de sudor* Lo anotaré- Dijo Silver mientras escribía en su libreta

-Retomando... El pastel y... los churros, los veremos mañana y les diremos vale?- Dijo Blaze

-Vale- los erizos asintieron

-Listo- Silver cerró su libreta

-Bueno, eso ha sido todo, los preparativos deben estar listos desde ahorita para no andar a las carreras eh!- Blaze salió de la casa junto con Silver

-Claro, claro. Nos vemos chicos- Se despidió el erizo negro

Shadow suspiró

-Tenemos un poco más de un mes para ver esto y lo quieren acabar mañana

-Relájate, ellos están haciendo un favor para nosotros- Sonic le acarició su pelo del pecho

-Está bien- Dijo Shadow mientras le daba un beso en el cuello

Sonic soltó un pequeño gemido

Shadow arqueó una ceja de manera seductiva

-Creo que he encontrado tu punto débil- Acarició la cara de Sonic

-Rayos...- Susurró este último

Shadow le empezó a lamer el cuello produciendo algunos gemidos del erizo azul

-Ah...ah...Shadow...- Sonic tomó la cara de Shadow y la besó

Shadow giró de tal manera que había quedado enfrente de Sonic

Lo empujó hasta una pared y juntó sus labios con los de Sonic abriendo su playera botón por botón, metiendo su mano en aquel pecho suave, adentrándose en los brazos de este.

Sonic sólo exploró aquel torso negro con sus dedos sensualmente.

-Te amo ¿Lo sabías?- Susurró Shadow acercándose a la oreja de Sonic

-Yo también...- Sonic enroscó sus brazos en el cuello de Shadow haciendo que se besaran.

La lengua de Sonic empezó a explorar la boca de Shadow como también Shadow.

-Vamos, anda a la cama a estar más a gusto no?- Shadow jaló a Sonic al cuarto

-Vale

Shadow colocó a Sonic debajo de él y le quitó la playera un tanto salvajemente Y empezó a lamer el pecho del erizo azul, y como era de esperarse, soltó gemidos de placer

-Ah... ah... Shadow... Ah...- Sonic estaba sudando

Aunque Sonic estaba excitándose, decidió tratar de hacer lo mismo con Shadow pero de una manera distinta...

Poco a poco, enroscó sus brazos en aquella cintura negra para bajar al pantalón de Shadow y meter sus manos.

Trataría de agarrar el miembro del erizo negro y lograr su meta... la cual logró a la perfección.

Shadow al sentir las cálidas manos de Sonic deslizándose en su piel hizo que de igual manera soltara unos cuantos gemidos

-Ah...ah...Sonic...- Shadow cesó de lamer a Sonic

El erizo azul soltó una pequeña risilla

-Te gusta?- Preguntó

-Ah...ah... si...- Dijo Shadow entre gemidos

Sonic esbozó una sonrisa pícara

El erizo cerúleo masajeaba lentamente y de vez en cuando pellizcaba el miembro.

-Ah Sonic!- Gimió Shadow al haber llegado al orgasmo

Sonic sonrió de pura satisfacción.

Al estar Shadow excitado y sudando, Sonic quitó lentamente las manos de su pantalón

-Te gustó?- Preguntó Sonic

-Si...- Shadow contestó entre jadeos

Sonic esbozó una ligera sonrisa

Se sentó delante de Shadow y le acarició la cara

-Te ves lindo de esa manera- Le dijo al erizo negro

Shadow soltó una risilla

-Gracias- Agradeció

El erizo azul tomó la cara de su novio y le dio un beso

-Sabes que eres lo que más amo en la vida verdad?- Preguntó Sonic pegando su cabeza con la de Shadow

-Y yo igual...- Shadow le devolvió el beso pero este se volvió apasionado de un momento a otro

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13: PREPARANDO

* * *

Capítulo 13 *suspiro* Mi tardanza es imperdonable :( Pero el capitulo está aquí hehe... ^^; De todas maneras muchas gracias por animarme a continuar con sus preciados reviews :') Pero por favor no me ahorquen, ni me hechen gasolina para después incendiarme y mis restos dejarlos para carroña para los cuervos (?) LOL :3 Gracias! :D


	14. Interfiriendo

**Holita! n_n aquí está el capítulo 14! Sin demora alguna XD Sin reviews = Sin nuevo capítulo **

Capítulo 14: Interfiriendo

*ding-dong*

-eh?- Preguntó Sonic

-Han de ser nuestros organizadores- Dijo Shadow enroscando sus brazos en la azul cintura de Sonic

Abrieron la puerta.

-Holita!- Saludaron sus organizadores

-Hola chicos- Saludó Shadow todavía agarrado de la cintura del erizo

-Pasen- Ofreció Sonic

-Gracias- Agradeció la gata morada

-¿Algún otro detalle para nuestra boda?- Preguntó el erizo azabache

-Sip- Dijo Silver

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Sonic

-La comida- Dijeron al unísono Silver y Blaze

-¿Qué tiene?- Preguntó el erizo azul

-Necesitamos el menú- Contestó Blaze

-Lo dejamos a su decisión, por eso son nuestros organizadores- Contestó Shadow

-Ok... menú, resuelto...- Silver anotaba deprisa en aquella libreta

-¿Algún otro mínimo detalle?- Preguntó Sonic

-Mmmmh... Creo que no- Dijo Blaze hojeando su libreta

-Ok.

-Bueno, de ahí en fuera eso es todo.- Dijo Silver

-Vale...- Dijo Shadow

-Oh, espera- Dijo Blaze -Shadow, recuerda que es de mala suerte ver a la novia, o en este caso, novio ese día eh!

Sonic y Shadow intercambiaron miradas

-Las chicas, o sea Rouge y Cream te arreglarán para ese día Sonic- Blaze esbozó una gran sonrisa

-Son chicas y supongo que sabrán lo que harán conmigo no?- Dijo Sonic

-Claro- Contestó Silver

-Te verás hermoso- Susurró Shadow en la oreja de Sonic

-Vale- Dijo este último

-Bueno, ahora si ha sido todo- Dijo Blaze soltando un ligero suspiro

-Ok- Sonic asintió

-Nos vemos!- Se despidieron Silver y Blaze y se retiraron

Shadow cerró la puerta

Suspiró

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Sonic

-Estoy Feliz- Shadow esbozó una sonrisa

-Si lo creo- Dijo Sonic

-Estoy feliz por una sencilla razón - Dijo el erizo negro

-De?- Preguntó Sonic

-De una sencilla razón- Shadow alzó la vista hacia el erizo azul

-Cual?- Preguntó este ultimo

-De que al fin podré decir que eres mío- Shadow esbozó una sonrisa sensual

-Pero si ya soy tuyo- Sonic se acercó a Shadow y sensualmente deslizó sus dedos en el pecho de su prometido

Shadow soltó una pequeña risa

-Por eso te amo pequeño- Shadow le dio un beso en el cuello a Sonic

Sonic sonrojó un poco y trató de no soltar un pequeño gemido de placer, de por sí ese era el punto débil del erizo azul.

-Y yo a ti- Sonic apoyó su cabeza en ese adorado pecho esponjoso suyo

Shadow le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amy sacó su elegante y vistoso vestido y se deslizó dentro de este.

-¿Tú que opinas Rouge?- Dijo la eriza rosa

Rouge la vió de arriba para abajo y dirigió la mirada hacia la cara de Amy, la cual esperaba respuesta alguna de su compañera

-Y bien?- Volvió a preguntar

-Se ve demasiado...- Rouge iba a decir "vistoso para una boda" pero no quería hacer sentir mal a su amiga -...colorido

-¿Colorido?- Preguntó Amy un poco enojada.

-...Sí- Contestó la murciélaga titubeando un poco

Amy dejó soltar un pequeño suspiro y giró hasta quedar en frente de Rouge

-Este vestido- Dijo la eriza tomando una parte de su azul vestido -Es para un plan que tengo para evitar la boda de Sonic y Shadow!

Rouge la miró sorprendida, nunca pensó que Amy llegaría a ese grado de obsesión por Sonic, hasta el punto de oponerse entre él y Shadow

-...En...Serio?- Preguntó Rouge un tanto asustada de su amiga

-Sí! y haré que Sonic sea mío y no del hijo de puta de Shadow!- El último comentario hizo enojar a Rouge, en su interior quería mandar a Amy mucho a la... pero no lo haría ((N/A: Estoy empezando a odiar a Amy ¬¬))

-Y crees que funcione?- El rostro de Rouge ocultaba su enojo con una media sonrisa forzada

-Claro- Amy sonaba muy segura

Rouge rodó los ojos.

-Segura?- Preguntó la murciélaga con un poco de enojo en su voz

Amy la volteó a ver con presunción

-Demasiado

Rouge suspiró

-Y tu vestido?- Preguntó la eriza mientras seguía viéndose en el espejo

-Ya lo tengo- Dijo Rouge con indiferencia

-Y es bonito?

-Sí...

Amy decidió no contestar

-Espero que Amy no triunfe...- Pensó Rouge -Arruinará toda la felicidad de Sonic y Shadow...

-Rouge?- Amy sonaba algo molesta

-Ah? Sí dime- Rouge levantó la vista a su amiga... bueno _ex_-amiga, ahora.

-Me estabas escuchando?

-...- El rostro sin ninguna expresión de Rouge lo decía todo

Amy suspiró

-Crees que a Sonic le guste mi vestido?- Preguntó

-Pues... sí

Amy le esbozó una sonrisa recibiendo una forzada de parte de la otra chica.

-Bueno- Amy se quitó el vestido y lo guardó -Gracias por ayudarme con esto, no sabes lo feliz que me haces

-Heh- Rouge medio sonrió -Me alegra

Amy salió de la casa de Rouge bastante confiada...

Al cerrar la puerta, Rouge dejó escapar un suspiro

-Nadie, NADIE insulta a espaldas o en la cara, a mi mejor amigo...- Rouge ahora sí estaba enojada

-...Shadow- La murciélaga apreciaba mucho a el erizo azabache, a pesar de haber tenido una relación amorosa con él.

Rouge podía ser mala cuando se metían con ella o con alguien querido por ella...

...En especial si se trataba de Shadow.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14: INTERFIRIENDO

* * *

Hola! X3 Capítulo 14 XD Disfrútenlo y díganme que tal, si les gusta la historia por fa :3 sus reviews son muy importantes :D


	15. Controlación de erizas estilo Rouge

**Hola! X3 Capítulo 15 XD Disfrútenlo y díganme que tal, si les gusta la historia por fa :3 sus reviews son muy importantes :D**

Capítulo 15: Controlación de erizas (o brujas? XD) estilo Rouge.

((N/A: El antiguo título era "Rouge, Contrólala" Pero me gustó más la idea de **XxjenifferxX** y la modifiqué un poquito X3))

Sonic y Shadow se estaban besando plácidamente debajo de un árbol de un bosque no muy lejano.

-Chicos.- Rouge se situó delante de ellos.

Ambos chicos se separaron de manera brusca

-Rouge!- Estaban sonrojados

La miraron con cara de "Qué quieres?"

Rouge soltó un suspiro.

-Tengo algo que decirles...- Rouge sonaba seria.

Al notar eso en su amiga, no muy común en ella, ambos erizos prestaron atención.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Shadow

Rouge desvió la mirada

-¿Rouge?- Sonic la miró con un poco de preocupación.

Era hora de decirles...

-Chicos...- Rouge paró -Amy...

-¿Qué tiene Amy?- Preguntó Sonic sin retirar la mirada en la chica

-Amy... planea arruinar su boda...- Rouge los miró sin más que decir

Ambos erizos se quedaron paralizados...

¿Cómo es que Amy iba a entrometerse en su boda?

Shadow recordó...

"Más te vale que no te metas en nuestra relación, por que si no, te las verás conmigo"

"Hmm" "No me meteré"...

-Esa pequeña escoria...- Murmuró Shadow entre dientes

-Shadow...- Sonic le agarró las manos -No importa

-Qué?!- Gritó el erizo negro -No voy a dejar que una niña tonta te aleje de mí!

-Shadow...- Rouge trató de aminorar el enojo de su amigo

Shadow estaba encabronado.

Sonic le abrazó en un intento fallido de relajarlo.

-Hmmm- Rouge se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos

-Qué pasa Rouge?- Preguntó Sonic sin soltar a Shadow

Rouge abrió los ojos y fijó la mirada en el erizo cerúleo

-Ustedes no se preocupen, acabo de idear un plan- Dijo decidida posando sus brazos en sus caderas -Yo me las arreglaré con la eriza para que no les provoque problema alguno.

-En serio?- Dijo Sonic contento

Rouge se limitó a asentir

-Gracias Rouge- Agradeció Shadow

-Bueno- La murciélaga dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción -Me voy, no quiero seguir quitándoles el tiempo.

-Vale- Sonic asintió y recargó su cabeza en el preciado pecho afelpado de Shadow

Sin más preámbulo, Rouge salió de ahí volando, dejando a la feliz pareja a solas

-Crees que Rouge haga algo con Amy?- Preguntó Shadow

-Claro- Sonic le dio un pequeño beso -Tú confía en ella

Shadow soltó una ligera risa.

-Tú siempre le ves el lado bueno a las cosas- Shadow empezó a acariciar el pecho de Sonic

-Trato de- Contestó este último haciendo lo mismo

Las manos de Shadow empezaron a bajar del pecho, al vientre terminando en las piernas de Sonic.

Lentamente fue deslizando sus manos a la entrepierna de Sonic, haciendo que soltase unos cuantos gemidos de placer

-Te gusta?- Preguntó el oscuro

-C-claro...- Sonic estaba ruborizado

Sin dejar de masturbar a Sonic, Shadow juntó sus labios junto con el, dándose un beso apasionado.

La lengua de Shadow empezó a explorar esa cavidad cálida, jugando con la lengua de Sonic.

El erizo azul le siguió el juego.

Shadow paró de hacer su _trabajo._

-Por qué paras?- Preguntó un poco molesto el erizo cerúleo

-Relájate- Shadow posó su dedo en los labios de Sonic, callándolo. -Sígueme

Shadow se levantó y se adentró en el bosque

Sonic lo siguió.

Sabía exactamente que quería el erizo negro...

Shadow quería _jugar _con Sonic...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rouge, al llegar a su casa, era de saberse que Amy estaría ahí.

Le había pedido permiso a Rouge para quedarse en su casa hasta que Sonic y Shadow se casaran.

Obviamente, para que Rouge la ayudara con su plan de echar a perder la boda de Sonic y Shadow.

Desde hace un día, Rose había comentado algo que no le había gustado nada a la murciélago...

"...En...Serio?"

"Sí! y haré que Sonic sea mío y no del hijo de puta de Shadow!"

...

"...Hijo de puta de Shadow!"

Eso sí había sido una ofensa a Rouge.

Recordar eso sólo hizo que terminara odiando a Amy más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Rouge!- Saludó alegremente la eriza

-Hola Amy- Devolvió el saludo la murciélago sin ánimos

-Pasa algo?- Preguntó Rose

-No, nada...

-Hmm...- Amy regresó con la situación del vestido

-Y bien... Tu vestido...- Dijo Rouge mostrando un rostro inexpresivo pero dentro de ella sonreía malévolamente.

-Qué tiene?- Preguntó Amy un poco molesta

-Nada.- Contestó la murciélago

-Segura?- volvió a preguntar

-Segura- Contestó Rouge

Amy volteó hacia el espejo y había dejado el vestido al lado de Rouge; haciendo que esa pequeña decisión de la eriza pudiera dar paso al plan de la murciélago.

-Sabes?- Preguntó Amy con una sonrisa en su cara

Rouge no dijo nada

-Creo que mi plan de evitar la boda de Sonic y Shadow va a dar unos magníficos resultados

La murciélago la miró con recelo.

-Y mi Sonikku al fin se dará cuenta de quien es la persona indicada para él- Amy suspiró de satisfacción

-Y crees que sí funcione?- Preguntó Rouge evitando esconder su enojo

Amy la volteó a ver un poco ofendida

-Pues claro, nadie ni nada me va a detener para quitarle a Sonic a ese erizo inútil- Amy volteó hacia el espejo con aires de victoria

-Eso veremos...- Pensó Rouge

-Amy- Dijo la murciélaga -No crees que sería mala onda de tu parte si les arruinas la boda?- Empezó por decirle eso de una manera... delicada

-No- La eriza contestó fríamente -Además Sonikku era primero mío hasta que tuvo que llegar él.

-Pero no crees que Sonic ya no sería feliz?- Preguntó una vez más Rouge

-No, por que estaría conmigo- Amy esbozó una gran sonrisa

-En serio?- Pensó Rouge

-Y... Se ve que Sonic ama a Shadow, porqué arruinar su día más feliz de su vida, eh?- Preguntó Rouge distinguiéndose el enojo de ésta

-Porqué?- Dijo Amy enojada -PORQUE ÉL ES MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS! ENTIENDES ESO?! MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS! NI DE SHADOW! NI DE NADIE! SÓLO MÍO, DE AMY ROSE!

-Ok. Ya entendí sí?- Respondió Rouge un poco molesta en la forma que le había hablado

-Bueno... Más te vale, por que por nada ni nadie voy a dejar este plan

Rouge suspiró.

-Tengo un plan...- Pensó la murciélago

Amy, se había quitado el vestido y lo había dejado a un lado de la chica murciélago.

-Regreso en un momento, necesito probarme el maquillaje que compré ayer- Con eso, Amy salió de la casa de Rouge.

-Ahora mi plan entrará en acción...- Susurró Rouge

La chica tomó el vestido en manos y con unas tijeras que tenía, empezó a rasgar el caro vestido.

-Nadie, interferirá en la boda de Sonic y Shadow- Rouge, al acabar, dejó el vestido en donde lo había dejado la eriza y se quedó viendolo.

Su plan para controlar a Amy para evitar que alguno de sus descabellados planes para evitar la boda de sus amigos funcione.

-Ya regresé Rouge!- Dijo la eriza con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Bien.- Contestó con tono seco la murciélago.

Amy cogió su vestido y casi le da un ataque cardíaco. ((N/A: A mi me hubiera gustado que si le hubiera dado el ataque, pero imaginar no cuesta nada =w=))

-Qué le pasó a mi vestido?!- Gritó Amy

Rouge soltó una pequeña risa.

-Le hice algunas modificaciones...- Dijo Rouge con una media sonrisa de pura satisfacción.

-Por qué?!

-Estás hablando en serio?- Dijo la murciélaga enojada -Yo nunca dejaría que te opusieras entre los deseos de Shadow o Sonic

-Qué?- Dijo Amy enojada -Pero tú no me lo impedirás!

-Ah sí?- Preguntó Rouge -Y cual es tu plan B en estos momentos?

Amy se quedó callada.

-Lo tendré!- Gritó la eriza saliendo de la casa de Rouge y azotando la puerta.

-Y yo estaré ahí para detenerlo...- Susurró Rouge mientras se despedía de ella sarcásticamente.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 15: CONTROLACIÓN DE ERIZAS (o brujas? XD) ESTILO ROUGE.

* * *

Hola! n_n cap. 15! Disfrútenlo y siento la tardanza pero la escuela es la culpable u.u Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo! nOn


	16. Regalos y más regalos!

**Hola! ^^ largo tiempo sin actualizar pero aquí está! c: Reviews si les gusta mi historia!**

Capítulo 16: Regalos y más regalos!

-Apresúrate Blaze!- Apuró Silver

-Ya voy, no me presiones quieres?- Se quejó la chica.

Iban por los regalos de Boda para Sonic y Shadow.

La ceremonia debía salir perfecta, nada podía fallar.

Mucho menos que faltasen los regalos.

-¿Rouge nos iba a acompañar?- Preguntó Blaze

-Me dijo que iba a ir con nosotros, sólo que pasaramos por ella- Contestó el erizo.

-Ok.- Asintió ligeramente la chica morada.

Así emprendieron viaje a la casa de Rouge.

*ding-dong*

-¡¿Ya estamos listos?!- Exclamó la murciélaga abriendo la puerta de una patada

Blaze y Silver se miraron mutuamente.

-Claro!- Contestó el plateado con una amplia sonrisa.

Al llegar a un gran centro comercial, Rouge se dirigió casi mecánicamente a una Sex-Shop

Los otros 2, la siguieron.

-Sabes por qué Rouge entró a una tienda de estas?- Susurró Blaze a su compañero

Silver se encogió de hombros.

La murciélaga, al entrar, se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su semblante.

Blaze y Silver estaban sonrojados.

-Buenos días señorita, en qué le puedo ayudar?- Preguntó amablemente la empleada del lugar.

-Buenos días- Respondió Rouge con a misma sonrisa -Busco cualquier tipo de juguete.

-Para usted?- Preguntó la trabajadora

-No, es un regalo de bodas para unos amigos- Respondió Rouge un poco seria

-Oh ya veo... Sígame- Ambas se dirigieron a un cuarto donde se podían encontrar cualquier tipo de juguete sexual...

...Vibradores, condones de todo tipo y consoladores.

-Perfecto- Susurró la murciélaga

La empleada le mostró un vibrador.

-Mira, tenemos este que tiene 4 velocidades, y no está muy caro- Le sonrió

-Parece placentero...- Rouge tomó el juguete y empezó a verlo. Era suave.

-Me lo llevo- Respondió la murciélaga y se lo entregó a la trabajadora

Después de 15 minutos, Rouge llevaba unas 3 bolsas llenas de aquellos juguetes.

-Tendrá lencería negra o rosa?- Preguntó la chica

-Claro, justo aquí- Todo tipo de lencería masculina y femenina abundaba en esa tienda, incluso corsés y látigos para sadomasoquistas.

Mientras tanto, con Blaze y Silver...

-Esta tienda me hace sentir extraño Blaze...- El erizo abrazó a su amiga

-A mí igual Siver, a mí igual...- Contestó la chica acariciando al plateado.

-Y si vemos demás cosas para Sonic y Shadow? No creo que la cuestión sexual sea muy importante en su relación...- Dijo inocentemente Silver.

Blaze se le quedó mirando. Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el chico

-Es en serio? ¿Qué no los has visto? ¡Andan haciendo el amor como cada 5 minutos!- Exclamó la chica -No te acuerdas de ese día cuando Sonic vestía de mucama? (N/A: En el capítulo 13 viene cómo Silver queda traumado por culpa de Sonic XD)

Silver se quedó pensativo un rato...

-¡Cierto! ¡Ya no me recuerdes eso! ¡Eso fue traumático!- Gritó el erizo un tanto asustado

-Ok... Ya no hablemos de eso por favor- Suspiró Blaze

Rouge se veía bastante entretenida con el próximo entretenimiento de la pareja, así que decidieron ir a ver más cosas para Sonic y Shadow.

Entraron a una tienda y se dedicaron a escoger y escoger regalos.

-¿Crees que a Sonic le guste una licuadora?- Preguntó Silver

-No- Contestó Blaze

-¿Y una lavadora?

-No Silver

-Umm… y si les damos un televisor?

-Silver, todo el mundo tiene un televisor

-Y si?...

-NO SILVER! NO JODEEEER, NO!

-ok..

Cámara digital, edredones, reproductor de video y cosas más para la casa. XD

Y claro... No podía faltar...

-¿Una dotación anual de chillidogs?- Preguntó Silver al ver semejante 'regalo' en la lista. -¿Una AR-15 y una metralleta?

-Sí. Son regalos que de seguro van a apreciar- Dijo Blaze un tanto triunfante.

-De seguro...- Masculló el erizo

-Los regalos están listos!- Gritó Blaze en tono triunfante y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Perfecto.- Silver esbozó una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Chicos!- Exclamó Rouge con varias bolsas en las manos

-Eh?- Eran demasiadas bolsas para un regalo...

-Les compré de todo! Ahora sí van a tener con qué entretenerse- La sonrisa de Rouge no se desvanecía.

-Todo está listo...- Con eso, los 3 chicos salieron del centro comercial.

- Nya~~-

-Hey Shadow!- Saludó Sonic

-Ah? Qué pasa?- Preguntó el erizo negro sobándose la cabeza

-Que ya es de día y son las 12:00- Dijo el erizo azul

-Oh es cierto...- Shadow se incorporó y abrazó a su amado.

-Exhausto?- Preguntó el erizo azabache

-Por lo de ayer, sí- Respondió Sonic un poco sonrojado -Pero fue una de las mejores noches que hemos tenido.

-Se podría decir, mi Sonikku- Shadow abrazó más a Sonic, pegándolo más a él.

-Y pensar que sólo faltan como 3 días para la boda...- Se dijo a sí mismo Sonic, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del ojicarmín.

-Para que oficialmente pueda decir que eres mío...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 16: REGALOS Y MÁS REGALOS! XD

* * *

_Hola a todos! n_n ya hacía tiempo que no seguía con el fic ^^; pero aquí está. Tuve que investigar que venden en las Sex-Shops porque no sabía que vendían además de consoladores LOL Disfrútenlo y nos leemos el sig. capítulo!_


End file.
